En un día como todos, algo nuevo puede pasar
by inubuggymiau
Summary: La madre de Kagome trabaja para el padre de Inuyasha, se conocen y comienzan los enredos y romances, junto a Miroku, Sango; todo se complica cuando aparecen Kikyou y Hoyo, lograrán separarlos?, Rin, Souta, Kohaku, Kanna sabrán que es amar, fic InuKagMir
1. Recordando nuestro primer encuentro

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo los uso solo para crear historias y nada más, lo único de mi propiedad es el ordenador y las ganas de escribir

"... " están pensando

... cambio de escena

**(...): **una que otra aclaración de la autora

_**Capítulo I: Recordando nuestro primer encuentro**_

Era un mañana como todas, las blancas nubes abriendo paso a los destellos de sol que amenazaban con entrar por la ventana, acompañados del canto de los pájaros y la brisa, aquella brisa matutina que provocaba una sensación extraña en su cara, obligándola a arroparse más en su cama y aferrarse más a sus sueños. Era el desfile de acontecimientos de cada mañana, la misma rutina de todos los días. Mas, el esfuerzo por no despertar fue en vano, pues otro enemigo había unido fuerzas para no dejarla continuar en ese mundo tan suyo, el único que podía controlar a su manera, el único que de una u otra forma era perfecto...

**-** ¡Ring! **-** sonó el despertador disipando el tranquilo ambiente de su habitación, insinuándole que había llegado la hora.

Pero no le iba a ser tan fácil, no pensaba dejarse vencer por el ruido... no sin antes entablar una fiera batalla, después de todo ¿Quién quiere ser arrebatada de un sueño profundo y acogedor como el que estaba teniendo en esa mañana?...

La estrategia funcionó bien, bastó un solo golpe para que en el suelo de su habitación terminara el tormento, al fin había paz y tranquilidad de nuevo, sin embargo aquella contienda había dejado una secuela, pues a pesar de haber salido victoriosa, ya no podía conciliar más el sueño, todo se había desvanecido – "Qué difícil puede resultar a veces el descansar en día sábado" **-** pensó todavía un poco fuera de sí.

**-** Otro día más... **-** dijo algo enfadada, aún no entendía el porqué de la ansiedad de su familia de asistir a esos tontos días de campo; tenía que admitir que la mayoría de las veces se la pasaba bien, pero ¿por qué tenía que pagar un precio tan alto como levantarse en la mañana en fin de semana por unas simples horas de diversión? No, no lo valía.

**-** ¿Qué usaré hoy?, a ver quizá éste...o no, tal vez éste...no, mejor éste...o puede ser que éste... **-** decía mientras que, conforme pasaba el tiempo, más vestidos inundaban el suelo de su habitación, qué complicado era decidir que usar, la verdad, a veces no entendía el por qué de tanta preocupación por su apariencia; debía admitir que aunque nunca fue descuidada del cómo se veía, últimamente ese aspecto estaba tomando una importancia enorme, y no tenía planeado quedarse tranquila sin saber la razón...

**-** Tengo que averiguarlo, después de todo no es fácil despertar un día y darte cuenta que de un rato al otro las cosas que las tenías un poco descuidadas empiezan a ser indispensables y muchas de las que te importaban pasan a segundo plano **-** dijo en tono de consolación para sí misma y de reproche a la vez, no podía negar que se sentía muy descontenta al darse cuenta que su vida empezaba a cambiar, y hasta sentía un poco de escalofríos al saber que estaba creciendo.

De pronto una idea, un poco arrebatada brotó entre muchos otros pensamientos que rondaban su cabeza... **-** Talvés será que..., no, no lo creo, además he visto muchachos mejores que él, y no por eso he cambiado **-** musitó con un poco de fastidio, debía estar equivocada, pues ella no podía cambiar solo por "un..., un..."

_**FLASH BACK**_

Luego de una larga hora de viaje habían llegado, podía ver claramente las imponentes puertas que se abrían ante sus ojos... La hacienda era hermosa, tenía un toque antiguo, pero con acabados elegantes que la hacían ver más imponente de lo que ya le había parecido, no podía evitar asombrarse al ver tantos jardines y tantos árboles, hasta podría decirse que era el lugar ideal para relajarse y pasarla bien.

**-** Esta es la casa de mi jefe, el Sr. Inutaisho **-** murmuró su mamá

**-** Es más hermosa de lo que me habían contado – volvió a decir su madre con destellos de impresión en sus ojos,

**-** Kagome y Souta espero que se comporten bien y no hagan destrozos, especialmente tu Souta**-** y terminado de decir esto se dispusieron a bajar del auto.

**-** Será un largo día – pensó la muchacha de cabellos color azabache, mientras dibujaba en su rostro una expresión de tranquilidad cargada con un dejo de expectativa por lo que aquel día de campo le depararía.

Por otro lado, los demás empleados también habían llegado, cada uno con sus familias, y claramente podía observar en todos la misma expresión de asombro, al parecer nadie había esperado encontrar lo que se ubicaba delante de sus ojos...

**-** Buenos días con todos – se escuchó decir a una voz ronca y seria, **-** espero que se diviertan mucho – replicó soltando una carcajada y con esto se retiró, dejando a todos los presentes con una mueca de aprobación, era impresionante como en tan poco tiempo, pudo percibir el dominio que ejercía sobre los invitados la presencia de aquel extraño hombre.

**-** Ese es mi jefe, del que les hablé – explicó su madre –Sé que tiene dos hijos, espero que se hagan amigos – y diciendo ésto, su madre se retiró en compañía de su abuelo hacia una de las carpas que se hallaban preparadas para los visitantes, mientras que su hermanito corría con dirección a las mesas de caramelos que se divisaban cerca de la piscina.

Miró a su alrededor una y otra vez, como queriendo grabar en su memoria cada detalle, cada fragmento de aquel lugar, hasta encontrarse con la cara de una sonriente muchacha, que muy cariñosa la saludaba

**-** Hola, soy Sango ¿y tú? – preguntó la recién llegada a la muchacha pensativa que se había topado en el camino.

**-** Soy Kagome Higurashi **-** contestó ella con la misma alegría que lo hubiera hecho segundos antes la persona con la que empezaba a conversar. **-** ¿Tus papás también trabajan para la compañía? – preguntó, como tratando de prolongar la conversación que recién iniciaba.

**-** No, mis padres son amigos de muchos años de la familia, además Inuyasha me invitó, y no podía negarme – respondió Sango con la mayor serenidad posible, dándose cuenta de que había confundido un poco a su nueva amiga, por lo que aclaró – Él es mi mejor amigo, hijo del señor Inutaisho –

Al escuchar esto, Kagome se sintió un poco intrigada, quería saber quién era ese joven, era como si algo le dijera que debía conocerlo, **-** "que extraña sensación" – pensó..., auque no permaneció mucho tiempo en ese estado pues Sango la volvió a cuestionar

**-** ¿Te sucede algo?**-** preguntó Sango a una ensimismada Kagome

**-** No, nada, es solo que me siento un poco perdida entre tantos desconocidos**-** se justificó ella

**-** No te preocupes te presentaré a todos mis amigos, ven conmigo – y diciendo esto tomó a Kagome de la mano y la condujo al interior de la casa.

Minutos después, luego de haber recorrido una gran cantidad de gradas y de pasillos, Kagome se dio cuenta que habían llegado a su destino, veía como una puerta de madera se mostraba ante sus ojos, no pudiendo evitar leer el gran dibujo en ella que decía 'NO ENTRE, GENIO TRABAJANDO'

**-** Listo **-** dijo Sango mientras dejaba salir un bocado de aire de su boca, debido a que habían prácticamente corrido hasta aquel lugar, procediendo después de un pequeño descanso a tocar la puerta de una forma un poco extraña, como si fuera algún tipo de clave o algo así.

**-** Pasa Sango, ven a ver a tu novio ser humillado por el Dios de los juegos – indicó un muchacho desde el interior de la habitación, revelando en sus palabras el notable humor que le producía aquel comentario.

**-** Vamos Kagome – dijo Sango tomando nuevamente a su amiga de la mano y conduciéndola al interior de la habitación.

Que impresión se había llevado Kagome, no por encontrar a dos muchachos casi de su edad riendo en frente suyo, sino por el choque que surgió entre su mirada y la de aquel joven de cabello plateado y dorados ojos, sentado en la cama.

**-** Inuyasha y Miroku, ella es Kagome, una nueva amiga que conocí hace unos momentos**-** dijo Sango introduciendo a los presentes, sin embargo al no recibir respuesta alguna, se sintió extrañada, percatándose entonces de lo absortos que habían quedado la recién llegada y su mejor amigo, lo que motivó en ella la impresión de que esos dos habían sufrido la enfermedad llamada...

– Amor a primera vista – dijo sonriente logrando que sus embelesados amigos despertaran del trance del que habían sido víctimas momentos antes.

**-** Pero que dices, ¿estás loca o qué?, tendré malos ratos pero no malos gustos, no me ofendas – dijo Inuyasha, no pensando en lo hiriente de sus palabras, sino buscando una forma de argumentar su pequeño momento de hipnosis, mientras giraba su cabeza a otro lado tratando de evitar las miradas de sus compañeros.

**-** Pues tú no eres la gran cosa – dijo Kagome apuntando con un dedo a quién hace poco tiempo había logrado hechizarla con una sola mirada, y haciendo notar su enfado ante el comentario descomedido de Inuyasha

– La ofendida soy yo, niño grosero – y diciendo ésto, salió del cuarto azotando la puerta como si quisiera tumbar toda la casa.

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

**-**Un...un...presumido, idiota e inmaduro **-** dijo en voz alta, casi logrando que los vidrios de su habitación se transformaran en pequeños pedacitos tirados en el suelo y haciendo que todos los vecinos se dieran cuenta que estaba en una 'crisis existencial' como ella lo definía.

**-**Bueno Kagome, hoy es otro día y no te lo vas a amargar a tempranas horas, ¡mucho menos por un hombre!**-** dijo con decisión, sabía que era una muchacha fuerte, y que si se proponía algo lo conseguiría al instante, sin importar lo que le cueste, 'persevererancia y firmeza', sí, esas eran las virtudes Higurashi que la acompañaban, ya su padre se lo había dicho durante mucho tiempo (no está de más decir que su familia entera reconocía en ella esa manera de ser), así que pensó que sería buena idea poner en práctica el 'talento' que había obtenido. Después de ésto, salió de su cuarto y se encaminó hacia el comedor para desayunar junto a su familia.

No obstante, no pudo cumplir su acometido, al notar que su hermano aún seguía en su cama, con la mirada perdida, como si su mente hubiese abandonado hace mucho tiempo su cuerpo.

**-** ¿Sucede algo pequeño demonio? – exclamó sacudiendo al muchacho meditabundo que tenía a su lado, como queriendo traerlo de vuelta a la realidad.

**-** Ah... no, nada hermana – respondió él con un poco de intranquilidad ante el brusco aterrizaje que había sufrido.

**-** Te conozco más que a nadie..., no será que ¿una personita te roba el pensamiento?**-** alegó ella en tono burlesco.

**-** Si..., no..., no sé.... – manifestó él sin poder disimular más el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

**-** Souta, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, pero bajemos a desayunar para que nadie más sospeche lo que te pasa, ¿está bien? – murmuró ella al oído de su hermanito, como queriendo tranquilizarlo y consolarlo, sentía la necesidad de hacerle sentir que no estaba solo.

Era cierto, ya había notado el extraño comportamiento de Souta muchos días antes, le parecía insólito que su hermano no haya negado sólidamente su comentario, como solía hacerlo siempre que el tema giraba en torno a una mujer, al parecer no era solamente ella la que estaba empezando a crecer, sino su hermanito también, después de todo él ya tenía 15 años, edad suficiente para empezar a sentir esos cosquilleos tan propios del primer amor... algo muy parecido a lo que ella sintió por Hoyo alguna vez...

...

**-** ¡Otra vez te gané!, parece que el amor está acabando contigo Miroku – dijo el muchacho que yacía sentado en el suelo, acompañando su comentario con una amplia sonrisa, como burlándose un poco de la situación de su amigo.

**-** Cuestión de suerte – respondió Miroku fingiendo que no le importaba lo recién sucedido, **-** además los que estamos bien en el amor no necesitamos estar bien en el juego – refutó, sabiendo que había causado una severa confusión en su burlesco amigo, aunque todo estaba en contra, había conseguido alborotar nuevamente los pensamientos y sentimientos de Inuyasha

**-** Vez, no cantes victoria pronto, pues de nuevo te demostré que el que ríe al último ríe mejor – finalizó su comentario.

**-** ¿Insinúas que no me va bien en el amor? – objetó un aludido Inuyasha levantándose del suelo y encaminándose hacia el sofá donde se hallaba sentado cómodamente Miroku.

**-** Solo digo que luego del rechazo de Kagura y de Kagome, haz mejorado mucho en el juego, nada más – dijo, dibujando una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, un poco llena de malicia, ya que estaba tocando el punto más débil de su mejor amigo.

**-** ¡Kagura ya no me importa! – respondió Inuyasha un poco exaltado, – y en cuanto a esa niñita malcriada, no la nombres ¡porque me cambias el genio!**-** terminó diciendo mientras miraba de una forma amenazadora a Miroku, dejando en claro que si las miradas mataran, él ya sería huésped de un cementerio.

**-** Creo que la que logró cambiarte el genio, aunque sea por unos segundos, fue ella, casi se almorzaron el uno al otro con esas 'miraditas' – dijo muy satisfactoriamente al haber traído a la memoria de su amigo aquel momento del que fuese preso semanas antes.

**-** Feh! No molestes..., y... hablando de comer,... ¿no tienes hambre? – cuestionó Inuyasha a Miroku, esquivando así el comentario mal intencionado que había pronunciado su acompañante.

**-** Hasta que al fin lo notaste, ¡mi estómago se está digiriendo a él mismo en estos instantes! – exclamó Miroku, a veces le sorprendía lo distraído que podía ser Inuyasha, mejor dicho, le sorprendía que Inuyasha solo a veces estaba atento a las cosas; su estómago ya había entonado un himno de rugidos una hora antes y recién su amigo se percataba del escándalo y le ofrecía alimento, aún no entendía cómo Inuyasha no había olvidado ponerse la cabeza sobre el cuello.

**-** No se diga más, ¡a desayunar!**-** dijo Inuyasha muy entusiasmado mientras bajaba las escaleras de su casa, volteando después a mirar a su amigo de una forma un poco desilusionada y diciendo al muchacho detrás de él – Miroku,... ¿sabes cocinar?**-**

**-** ¡Uff!, eres todo un caso muchachito – comentó Miroku al darse cuenta que su amigo era un caso serio hasta para la ciencia, le invitaba a comer y ni siquiera sabía cocinar, ¿En que universo paralelo se encontraba? – "Qué he hecho para merecer ésto" – pensó mientras tomaba el mando de la operación 'alimento' que iba a emprender.

...

**Fin del capítulo I**

Hola, espero que les haya gustado, aún faltan muchas cosas, por el momento solo quería que tuvieran una idea de cómo había sido el primer encuentro de nuestros protagonistas, y además una perspectiva de lo que sucede con los otros personajes, bueno con algunos de ellos, pues conforme continúe el fic, les iré introduciendo a todos los demás, muy pronto subiré el segundo capítulo. Cualquier crítica, sugerencia, opinión, será muy bien recibida, pues aún me falta armar una gran parte de la historia, tengo muchas ideas, pero sería genial que me ayuden con otras más. Besos, por cierto no olviden dejar sus reviews, mi mail es 

Cuídense y hasta el próximo capítulo.


	2. Nuestro primer beso

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo los uso solo para crear historias y nada más, lo único de mi propiedad es el ordenador y las ganas de escribir

"... " están pensando

cambio de escena

**(...):** una que otra aclaración de la autora

**_Capítulo II: Nuestro primer beso _**

Ya casi estaba lista, tan sólo le faltaba retocarse un poco el maquillaje y en seguida saldría camino a la hacienda de su 'tío'; le resultaba fascinante el poder llamar así a uno de los hombres más ricos de toda la ciudad, considerado internacionalmente como el magnate con mayor proyección del país; ya no importaba que él no fuese familia suya, ahora solo le atraía la idea de que el mismo Inutaisho le haya pedido que lo llamara así, debido al fuerte vínculo afectivo que en tantos años habían establecido, más, no podía faltar aquella típica vocecita que la sacara de sus pensamientos...

**-** Hasta que te alistaste, pensé que ibas a envejecer frente a ese espejo – dijo la persona parada bajo el umbral de la habitación de Kanna, reclamando la demora de aquella mañana.

**-** Algunas no nacemos tan 'lindas' como otras, así que nos lleva más tiempo el estar presentables **-** respondió la muchacha en un tono irónico, sabía que a su hermana le divertía molestarla, pero ella no daría paso a sus intenciones así que terminó la conversación diciendo...

**-** Es hora de irnos 'querida' Kagura **-** mientras se dirigía al auto que yacía parqueado a la entrada de su casa.

**-** No necesitas ser irónica – replicó Kagura ante la mirada esquiva de su hermana y se dirigió tras de ella para embarcarse juntas en el auto que las conduciría hacia la casa de campo de el mejor amigo de su padre.

Kohaku había bajado del auto de un solo brinco, se veía muy entusiasmado desde que conoció a Souta, era como si hubiese encontrado un confidente, un mejor amigo, además, traía urgencia por contarle lo sucedido el día anterior con su vecina, debía desahogar toda la euforia y la alegría que se hallaba escondida en su interior desde el día de la fiesta, y quién mejor que Souta para aquel propósito.

En cambio, Sango no se había percatado de que el carro ya se hallaba parqueado en el garaje de la casa de su mejor amigo, y que Kouga tan sólo esperaba que ella despertara de su 'trance' para partir nuevamente en busca de sus padres, quiénes se hallaban en el aeropuerto, esperando por el carro que los conduciría al encuentro con sus hijos después de un largo mes de ausencia.

**-** Señorita Sango, hemos llegado, ¿sería tan amable de bajar? – dijo Kouga, el joven chofer de la familia, obligado por las circunstancias del momento.

**-**... ¡Por supuesto!**-** respondió ella, luego de haber permanecido en silencio durante unos instantes, disponiéndose después a bajar del auto y dirigirse muy nerviosa a la inmensa casa color café.

A pocos metros de llegar a la puerta, se encontró con una de las amas de llaves, la anciana Kaede, quién con un serio tono de preocupación en su voz la interrogaba...

**-** Buenos días, ¿sucede algo Sango? –

**-** No,... ¿por qué? – respondió ella dudosamente, ¿será que se le notaba tanto las inquietudes que tenía en su corazón y la ansiedad de la cual estaba siendo presa fácil?

**-** Mi niña, te vez demacrada, triste, intranquila... **-** dijo Kaede con un tono maternal, sin poder dejar de un lado la incertidumbre que sentía al ver decaída a una joven que, muchas veces antes, le había parecido desbordante de alegría. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacer, honestamente, no le era fácil ver extinto el júbilo en Sango, por ello se apresuró en decir...

**-** Las penas son menores cuando se las confías a alguien **-**, pero no pudo continuar, pues fue interrumpida por una sonriente Sango, que hacía gestos con su cabeza queriendo decirle que no era nada, que todo estaba bien. Por lo que Kaede, inconforme, prosiguió a despedirse bajo la justificación de que tenía que recibir a las demás personas que no paraban de llegar.

Era inútil esconder lo que acontecía, estaba tan incómoda, como si un hoyo empezara a cavarse en su pecho, un hoyo tan profundo que la hacía sentirse cada vez más vacía, más insegura... ya no podía controlar más aquel desconcierto que la inundaba, todo lo sucedido la estaba sacando fuera de sí, como colocándola en un conflicto consigo misma, con sus más profundos sentimientos, no conseguía entrar en razón desde aquel...aquel...

**-** Beso – dijo ella de una forma casi imperceptible para si misma, dejando salir de su cuerpo un suspiro y recibiendo en su mente aquellos recuerdos sobre los minutos tan dulces que había gastado con Miroku, aquel contacto que le había parecido fugaz al principio, pero tan eterno después...

_**FLASH BACK**_

**-** ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan grosero Inuyasha? – reclamó Sango tras la partida de Kagome al joven de dorada mirada que esquivaba la suya.

– Acaso ¿no te enseñaron a tratar a las mujeres? – dijo, no sin antes tomar un poco de aire y disipar su ira, para no matar a su mejor amigo, a veces le era incomprensible la forma tan absurda de comportarse que tenía Inuyasha, siempre tenía que dañar los mejores momentos.

**-** Grosero ¿yo?, ¡fue ella la que casi destruye mi puerta! – dijo él como queriendo justificar su proceder.

**-** Ve y discúlpate Inuyasha o dejamos de ser amigos – aclaró ella, fue un comentario definitivo y estaba muy confiada en que él había entendido las consecuencias que se vendrían si no le hacía caso.

Inuyasha se quedó impávido, jamás había escuchado a su mejor amiga dirigirse a él de una manera tan imponente, más que una orden, la frase de Sango sonaba a amenaza, y no se encontraba seguro de querer averiguar qué sucedería si no obedecía, así que sin más que argumentar salió de su cuarto en busca Kagome... **-** "Qué martirio" – pensó mientras se encontraba ya en el corredor.

**-** No te enojes mi querida Sango, te vez más linda cuando sonríes – escuchó ella decir a un Miroku asombrado por lo sucedido antes, pero con un evidente deseo de lograr que los ánimos se calmaran y todo retornara a la normalidad.

**-** ¿Por qué es así?... mejor dicho... ¿por qué todos los hombres son así?... ¡tan... complicados! – reclamaba Sango a su interlocutor. La reciente pelea entre Inuyasha y Kagome le había hecho recordar lo difíciles que a veces se pueden poner las cosas cuando hay de por medio un hombre, después de todo ella estaba pasando un mal momento por Miroku, el hecho de no sentirse correspondida la entristecía y la fastidiaba a la vez. Mientras que ella hacía todos sus esfuerzos por agradarle, él vivía embobado con cada mujer que se le pusiera enfrente, no importaba si eran gordas, flacas, bonitas, feas, altas o bajas, siempre era la misma rutina, él las cortejaba y les hacía propuestas indecentes, ya la monotonía de ello la molestaba.

**-** No sabía que ya habías experimentado con todos los hombres – dijo Miroku con un dejo de picardía en su voz, sin darle la verdadera importancia al comentario de Sango, lo que causo que ésta se pusiera más enfadada que de costumbre.

**-** ¡Nunca me tomas en serio! – le reprochó ella, sabía que las palabras pronunciadas por Miroku eran solo una broma, pero aún así no se hallaba cómoda al ser tomada a la ligera.

**-** Mi Sanguito, no digas eso, tú eres lo único que me he tomado en serio en la vida – dijo él coquetamente mientras colocaba su brazo alrededor del cuello de una sorprendida Sango, sin conseguir obviar la comodidad que le causaba el estar tan cerca de aquella muchacha de cabellos castaños que hace mucho tiempo lo traía un poco desorbitado.

Sango ardía, sentía como cada centímetro de su cuerpo era consumido por las llamas que había generado aquel abrazo, no era la primera vez que Miroku tenía ese gesto con ella, pero si era la primera vez que podía percibir los acelerados latidos del corazón de su amado, ¿sería talvés que él también estaba sintiendo algo extraño al encontrarse tan juntos? ó ¿sería solo su impresión? ó ¿era la emoción del momento que le estaba jugando una mala pasada?... Sin embargo no pudo concentrarse más en sus ideas, pues las manos de Miroku la habían hecho regresar en sí...

**-** Te amo...**-** le susurraba él mientras tomaba su barbilla y la acercaba peligrosamente hacia sus labios.

Luego de unos segundos, la distancia era ya prácticamente inexistente, faltaban escasos milímetros para que sus bocas demostraran físicamente lo que en el interior de sus corazones estaba aconteciendo, hasta podían sentir la respiración agitada del otro en sus rostros. En ese momento era inútil cualquier intento de huir, ya sus labios habían sido presa de aquel contacto, claramente percibían la calidez del otro, esa ternura, esa dulzura que los estaba poseyendo, cada vez el beso se volvía más apasionado, como si de él dependiera su existencia, como si el oxígeno ya no les fuera necesario, como si todas sus necesidades fueran colmadas al sentir sus labios entretejidos en los del otro.

Lamentablemente, sabían que era un esfuerzo infructuoso luchar contra el oxígeno, aunque no quisieran separarse, sus pulmones aclaraban intensamente la necesidad de llenarse con el elemento vital, así que sin más, tuvieron que ceder.

Pero, a pesar de ello, les parecía increíble el aún seguir vivos después de haberse transmitido sus vidas en ese apasionado beso, ya no sabían qué decir, mejor dicho las palabras habían dejado de ser necesarias, al menos por un momento, ambos se encontraban aún muy desubicados, como en un eterno trance, ¿estarían soñando o de veras habían vencido sus miedos?

Alguno tenía que dar el primer paso, lo sabían, pero aún no tenían claro quién sería el primero, pues sus cerebros no estaban trabajando en ese momento, se habían bloqueado totalmente, toda posible reacción había sido opacada por sus latidos, aún no podían controlar su corazón, era como si quisiera salirse de sus adentros, como si ya no se sintieran a gusto dentro de sus pechos...

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

**-** ¿Y si para él no fue tan importante?... – suspiró, el miedo estaba tomando posesión de su cuerpo, pese a ello, Sango no pecaba de ignorancia, sabía que él único que podría aclararle las indecisiones surgidas sería el causante de ellas... Miroku, así que aceleró sus pasos para entrar a la casa, tomando fuerzas de donde ya no podía, para hablar con él.

El viaje se le había hecho eterno, pero finalmente habían llegado. Solo deseaba encontrar a su amiga y contarle todas las locuras que le habían sucedido en esa semana, tenía muchas preguntas, necesitaba una infinidad de concejos, por ello la carcomía la necesidad imperiosa de hablar con Sango.

Habían quedado de acuerdo en encontrarse debajo del árbol más frondoso del jardín, sin embargo, a pesar de que buscaba por todos lados, no podía encontrarla, era como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra, como si no estuviera presente a pesar de haberle prometido que iría, hasta que, en un último intento, llegó a aquélla casa, viendo como Sango se aprestaba a cruzar la puerta.

**-** Hola Sango – gritó Kagome, dejando salir de sus adentros una bocanada de aire, aliviada por conquistar su objetivo.

**-** Hola Kagome, ¿cómo estás? – respondió la preocupada muchacha que ya se hallaba en el recibidor de la enorme residencia.

**-** Yo muy bien, sin embargo,... no puedo decir lo mismo de ti – confesó Kagome mientras examinaba con detenimiento cada rasgo de su amiga, su intuición no le fallaba, aquella muchacha de cabello y ojos castaños estaba realmente preocupada, afligida, sumida en una profunda tristeza. Sabía que su deber era estar con ella, brindarle la confianza suficiente para que se desahogara, para que aliviara un poco el notable peso que llevaba en sus hombros, por ello procedió a tomarla de la mano y pedirle que se sentara en el sofá y conversaran.

Poco tiempo bastó para que los más íntimos secretos fueran compartidos. Por un lado, la pena que traía Sango, le había servido mucho para afianzar su amistad con Kagome, y por otro, había sido muy útil para que ella también conociera más acerca de su amiga. Mas, aquel momento de sinceridad fue entorpecido por un estruendo que parecía provenir de la cocina, por ello, sin titubear, ambas se encaminaron a ver que era lo que sucedía, sin imaginarse el espectáculo que se anunciaba frente a sus ojos.

**-** ¡Destruiste mi casa! – se oyó decir a un estupefacto Inuyasha, mientras retiraba de su rostro los restos de pasta que se habían esparcido por toda la habitación.

**-** La verdad no sé en que me equivoqué – pensaba Miroku en voz alta como tratando de dilucidar qué pequeño detalle se le había escapado y había causado tal desastre, sin tomar en cuenta el juicio expuesto por su amigo.

- La operación 'alimento' ha sido todo un fracaso – se lamentaba mientras buscaba serenamente un extintor para apagar la débil flama que aún desprendía la cocina.

No había quedado rastro alguno de orden en aquel momento, ni siquiera el techo dejaba ver un rastro del blanco que minutos antes era característico de todo el lugar. Parecía que un gran batallón de fideos había librado una cruel batalla con un ejército de carne, cebollas y otras especies que amenazaban atentar contra su integridad. Todas las paredes se habían convertido en campo de batalla, pues sobre ellas yacían cadáveres de valientes fideos caídos a causa de la fiereza del enfrentamiento; mientras que, pequeños restos de los que alguna vez fueron alimentos, descansaban sobre el tallado de madera.

No tomó mucho tiempo para que ambos muchachos fueran sorprendidos una vez más, pero en esta ocasión por dos felices muchachas que ya no podían más tolerar el dolor que se había apoderado de sus estómagos, ya no podían negarse a reír ruidosamente al verlos, todos manchados de comida.

**-** ¡No es gracioso! – gritó Inuyasha al saberse humillado por un montón de fideitos ante su mejor amiga y ante aquélla 'muchachita molesta' que lo traía distraído semanas atrás.

**-** Inuyasha tiene razón bellas mujeres – dijo Miroku, tratando de apoyar a su amigo, mientras que coqueteaba un poco con las risueñas recién llegadas.

**-** No es posible que casi destruyan toda una mansión solo por un día que tienen que cocinar – reclamó sango con voz entrecortada y un poco cansada por la diversión que había recibido.

– ¡Son un peligro por donde sea que se los vea! – finalizó ella mientras miraba con picardía a Kagome, y se aprestaba a salir de aquel lugar de la mano de un pensativo Miroku.

**-** Vaya, no se puede negar que los fideos son tu estilo, hasta se podría decir que resaltan tu mirada – exclamó Kagome en tono burlesco, dirigiéndose al joven de plateados cabellos (realmente su cabellera estaba toda manchada de salsa) y largos 'fideos' que se encontraba frente a ella.

**-** ¡Oh! Gracias mi adorada pasta por hacerme lucir más atractivo para mi chica – dijo Inuyasha irónicamente mientras volteaba para encontrar algo con lo que le fuera posible limpiar el desastre que había propiciado su hambre y el hecho de no ser un buen cocinero; perdiéndose así de presenciar el notable espectáculo que le brindaba el sonrojo que había causado en la burlesca chica que se hallaba en la puerta.

**-** Yo... yo... ¡no soy tu chica! – respondió Kagome un poco nerviosa, al reciente comentario de Inuyasha, causando así que éste girara y se colocara peligrosamente a su altura.

**-** Tienes razón... aún no has hecho algo lo suficientemente grande como para merecer a este bombón – le decía Inuyasha señalándose con su dedo, como queriendo dejar en claro, que aunque era víctima de los restos de comida, su encanto era irresistible para Kagome.

**-** ¡Eres un presumido! – alegó ella en su defensa, **-** "¿Quién se cree?" – pensó un poco confundida, después de todo, aquel muchacho estaba en lo correcto cuando insinuaba ser muy guapo, su mirada era algo fuera de lo común, tan dorada como jamás ella había visto, tan profunda, tan... tan...

**-** ¿Te sucede algo? – preguntó Inuyasha, sacando a Kagome de sus pensamientos, mientras colocaba su mano en la frente de ella, como queriendo descubrir si padecía de algo.

**-** Umm... estás bien, no tienes fiebre – volvió a decir él, esta vez posando aquella mano, que antes rozara la piel de Kagome, en su frente, en afán de comparar las temperaturas y divisar una razón que explicase el por qué del extraño comportamiento de la muchacha, que minutos antes parecía perdida, ausente del planeta.

**-** No...no...me toques – musitó Kagome en voz tan baja, que Inuyasha no logró escucharla, es más, ni ella misma pudo escucharse, se sentía tan cómoda en aquella situación que no quería dañar el momento, solo quería dejarse llevar por lo que estuviese predestinado a suceder.

Sin embargo, su cercanía, fue interrumpida por una pareja que atravesaba la puerta e insinuaba su presencia en aquella desastrosa cocina, totalmente asombrados, no solo por el derrame de fideos, sino por encontrar a los dos jóvenes muy 'juntitos' en la soledad de la habitación.

**-** ¡Se ven muy lindos! – dijo Rin desbordante de alegría y tomada de la mano de su prometido.

**-** No puedo creer que haya alguien tan irracional como para querer estar contigo – susurro fríamente el recién llegado, intentando molestar a su medio hermano, era increíble la satisfacción que sentía al dañarle el momento a Inuyasha.

**-** Pues créelo, y espero que la próxima vez que hables de ella sea ¡nombrándola por su nombre! – se apresuró a responder Inuyasha mientras tomaba a Kagome fuertemente del brazo y la atraía hacia él. El empeño de contrariar a su hermano le había alentado a hacer algo que jamás, en normales circunstancias, habría dejado que sucediera.

**Fin del capítulo II**

Hola, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, la verdad es que pienso que me quedó un poco feito, aunque según mi opinión está mucho mejor que el primero, pero ni modo, es que la creatividad me ha abandonado durante este tiempo. Les pido que me escriban para hacerme saber si tienen algún comentario, crítica constructiva o sugerencia, o si talvés quieren que les aclare algo de la historia, no se olviden que es muy importante para mí saber si les está gustando el fic, por eso dejen sus reviews. Más adelante revelaré que está pasando entre Kohaku y su vecina y entre Souta y Hitomi, y habrán más momentos InuKag y MirSan, y por supuesto la aparición de muchos otros personajes y villanos (ya saben Kikyou y Naraku), entre otros. Hasta pronto, cuídense mucho, besos.

Muchísimas gracias **K-gome **que te hayas dado el tiempo de dejarme un review y de paso gracias por tu concejo, es que soy muy nueva en el aspecto como ya te habrás dado cuenta; me alegra mucho que te haya gustado lo que se me ocurrió escribir. Beshos para ti también, espero me des tu opinión con respecto a este capítulo.

Hola** Chiisana Minako, **a mi también me da mucho gusto saber que leíste el primer capítulo de mi fic,así que decidí complacerte y le puse un momento InuKag, aunque pequeñito, pero al fin y al cabo un encuentro, está incompleto, lo voy a continuar en el capítulo tres. Ojalá podamos conversar pronto por el msn. Cuídate mucho y besos.

Gracias por tu review **Luthien-Lindorie**, es muy bonito saber que te gustó mucho, es más, por tu review decidí publicar ya el segundo capítulo, ya que tenía pensado publicarlo en unas dos semanas, pero si mis lectoras lo piden, entonces yo lo hago. Cuídate mucho y gracias de nuevo.

Y por último, no puedo dejar de agradecer a todos los que también leyeron el capítulo, aunque no hayan dejado reviews, confío en que la próxima vez lo harán, es necesario para mí saber que opinan porque me sirve para mejorar la historia y para que no se torne aburrida. Muchos saludos para ustedes.

Ahora sí, gracias al concejito de **K-gome**, les dejo mi mail: buggymiau5-arroba-hotmail. com

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	3. Aclaraciones

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo los uso solo para crear historias y nada más, lo único de mi propiedad es el ordenador y las ganas de escribir

"... " están pensando

... cambio de escena

**(...):** una que otra aclaración de la autora

**_Capítulo III: Aclaraciones_**

Ya hacía unos cuantos minutos que Sango y Miroku permanecían sentados en la cama de Inuyasha sin cruzar palabra; realmente el motivo por el cual abandonaron la cocina no fue aclarar lo sucedido días antes, más bien, fue dejar solos a los dos muchachos para que fueran ellos quiénes confesaran lo que sentían por el otro. No sabían a ciencia cierta como habían llegado a aquélla habitación, lo único que tenían claro en sus cabezas era que ya no podían seguir así, debían confesar sus sentimientos, sin importar cuales fueran las consecuencias, debían ser sensatos consigo mismo y con el otro y dejar de huir de la realidad, apartarse por un momento del miedo que se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

- Yo... yo... - intentaba Miroku hablar, pero le estaba resultando muy difícil encontrar las palabras adecuadas, mejor dicho, se le hacía complicado que las palabras, aunque no fueran las adecuadas, quisieran salir de su boca; la verdad, no recordaba en que momento había quedado tan indefenso ante la muchacha de largos cabellos, se sentía tan escaso de argumentos ante su presencia que no podía evitar que la piel se le erizara.

- Yo tampoco sé que decir – respondió Sango a los incomprensibles monosílabos que murmuraba el muchacho, entendía perfectamente cómo debía estarse sintiendo, era tan inusual verlo así, tan confundido, sin saber qué hacer, tan descolocado, tan fuera de sí.

- Jamás... jamás... había experimentado ésto – confesó aún nervioso, mientras levantaba su mirada y la posaba en el sonrojado rostro de la joven. A pesar de la incertidumbre, aún le parecía fascinante contemplarla, tan dulce, tan inocente, tan suya, tan cercana a él y a la vez tan distante.

- Estoy tan confundido – prosiguió con calma, - tan asustado, que... siento como mis piernas tiemblan... - terminó por decir, al tiempo que una tímida sonrisa hacía acto de presencia en sus labios.

- No sé si va a funcionar - contestó Sango cortante, como adivinando de antemano lo que Miroku trataba de confesarle; estaba muy enamorada, eso era indiscutible, pero no por ello era inconsciente de las debilidades de aquel muchacho de ojos azul marino, sabía que en el momento menos pensado él ya estaría cortejando a otras muchachas, y perdería el poco control que tenía sobre su 'inquieta mano', y eso no era lo que ella exactamente quería.

- Lo sé..., es muy arriesgado... pero... necesito saber si tú... estás dispuesta a correr ese riesgo... por mí - interrogó él a Sango mientras clavaba su mirada, ya no en su rostro, sino más bien en sus ojos, esos ojos que parecían tan esquivos en aquel momento.

- Yo... necesito pensarlo - contestó ella con voz entrecortada sin poder evitar más los penetrantes ojos de Miroku, y casi sin conseguir soportar el dolor que producían en su pecho los desmesurados latidos de su corazón, y la presión que paralizaba todo su ser.

- Toma el tiempo que sea necesario, yo esperaré ansioso tu respuesta - finalizó él, al tiempo que se apresuraba en ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la puerta, como quién huye despavorido de una verdad que no desea escuchar, y precisamente era ese su mayor temor, oír de labios de la única persona a quién pudo amar, la palabra que sería capaz de llevar a pique todas sus esperanzas, sus planes, sus deseos, sus sueños.

...

- Ten cuidado Inuyasha o vas a asfixiar a la única persona con malos gustos que pudiste encontrar – dijo Sesshomaru con tal normalidad que, cualquiera que estuviese presenciando la conversación, creería que dejar a alguien sin aire no era nada del otro mundo; procediendo después a abandonar la cocina en compañía de la persona que en tan sólo dos meses se convertiría en su flamante esposa.

No obstante, aquel comentario había servido para que Inuyasha dejara de ser cegado por la ira y volviera a pensar lúcidamente, dándose cuenta de que si seguía trayendo más a Kagome hacia él, sin duda, la mataría de un paro respiratorio. Lo más prudente sería pedirle perdón, disculparse, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía, además debía buscar una explicación convincente que justificase haberla abrazado, y en ese momento no se hallaba muy dispuesto a formularla, así que decidió recurrir a su opción más trabajada, su esquivez.

- ¡Qué te pasa!, no te me acerques así – dijo él simulando estar muy enojado, al tiempo que soltaba a la muchacha bruscamente y giraba para defenderse de todas las miradas que recaían sobre él, últimamente encontraba en esa postura la guarida perfecta para defenderse de sus acciones.

- ¡Oye, el que me abrazó fuiste tú! - replicó Kagome reponiendo el aire que hace unos momentos había sentido escaso debido al fuerte contacto surgido entre su cuerpo y la humanidad del muchacho indiferente que permanecía frente a ella.

- No seas mentirosa, yo nunca te abrazaría - le respondió él volteando nuevamente para mirarla a los ojos y articular alguna palabra, mas, no pudo hacerlo, pues la dulce muchacha que hasta entonces había conocido, se anunciaba tan llena de rabia, que hasta le provocó empezar a hurgar en sus ideas y buscar unas cuantas oraciones que salvaran su alma de la inminente muerte que le esperaba.

- ¡No te aguanto! - gritó Kagome conteniendo las ganas que tenía de matarlo, al tiempo que lo empujaba y salía de la cocina, era tan incomprensible la habilidad que tenía aquel muchacho de colocarla en un momento dado en el lugar más lindo, hacerla sentir cosas nuevas, experimentar tanta felicidad; y al mismo tiempo tan capaz de hacerla irritar con sus descomedidas palabras, cómo le enfadaba la inestabilidad emocional que transmitía su presencia.

- ¡Oye, aún no he terminado contigo, vuelve! - exclamaba Inuyasha al ver como esa 'niña molesta' lo dejaba con la palabra en la boca y se perdía a lo lejos, por lo que presuroso comenzó a seguirla, aún muy inseguro de cual sería la actitud más conveniente para adoptar, pero notablemente atraído por el ferviente deseo de aclarar los momentos, cada vez más seguidos, que perturbaban la rutina de su vida. Lamentablemente, invirtió en vano sus fuerzas, pues ella ya se había alejado sin dejar rastro.

...

- ¿Crees que será lo mejor? - interrogaba un anciano de aspecto preocupado al sujeto que había acompañado durante tantos años, aquel que fuese alguna vez su mejor discípulo y que había logrado convertirse en un hombre de bien, un hombre al que aún consideraba el hijo que nunca pudo tener.

- No tiene caso prolongar lo inevitable Myoga - contestó Inutaisho - estoy seguro de que esos dos no me defraudarán - replicó nostálgico, sabía que, a pesar que el tiempo estaba dejando de ser generoso con él, que su vitalidad y energía lo estaban abandonando, que el peso que había llevado en hombros durante 50 años ya se le estaba haciendo insoportable; la tranquilidad aún estaba recorriendo su cuerpo, era aliviante tener personas capaces que pudiesen tomar la batuta de su legado y llevarlo a su máxima expresión.

- Sesshomaru ha madurado mucho, tiene los pies sobre la tierra, confío en él, pero... - se detuvo un momento Myoga, dejando que un suspiro cargado de nerviosismo se escapara de sus adentros, al tiempo que se incorporaba y proseguía...

- Naraku me provoca escalofríos..., piénsalo con más detenimiento amigo mío - terminó por decir mientras caminaba con rumbo al majestuoso ventanal que dejaba a la vista a la gozosa concurrencia que habían convocado nuevamente aquel fin de semana.

- No hay nada más que pensar..., pasado mañana, a primera hora, anunciaré mi decisión a los empleados - se apresuró en responderle Inutaisho, agobiado por su situación, le dolía mucho abandonar su imperio, no por los bienes materiales que había adquirido a costas de él, sino más bien, por el costo tan alto que pagó por levantarlo, todo lo que sacrificó, todas aquellas gotas de sudor que derramó, todas aquellas lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos cuando el cansancio se apoderaba de él, todas aquellas noches que pasó en vela rompiéndose el lomo, todos aquellos momentos que vivió y aquellos que no pudo vivir, todas aquellas personas que dejó pasar por dedicarse a su trabajo, todos los años que no pudo aprovechar junto a su familia, aquellos instantes que no pudo ver crecer a sus hijos, todas las travesuras que no pudo presenciar, todos los concejos que no les pudo dar, todas las tristezas que no pudo calmar; en fin, todas las ausencias suyas, de las cuales fueron víctimas su familia, sus amigos, la gente que realmente le importaba.

- Aún no has hablado de lo que tienes planeado para Inuyasha - cuestionó nuevamente Myoga, muy conciente de que había perturbado los pensamientos en los cuales se hallaba sumido Inutaisho segundos antes, conciente de que había puesto fin a esos 'trances' que se apoderaban constantemente de él.

- Mi hijo no nació para los negocios - decía Inutaisho algo sentido por la previa interrogación de Myoga y con un dejo de decepción en sus palabras.

- No quiero que él se contamine de todo ésto..., quiero que sea... libre - finalizó su comentario, no pudiendo evitar más las ideas que se aproximaban a su cerebro, aquel muchacho, su hijo menor, parecía haber nacido para cosas simples, era un bohemio de la vida, uno de esos soñadores que van sin rumbo fijo, de aquéllos que aún creen en utopías baratas y en milagros inalcanzables, pero que vivían a fondo cada segundo, que aprovechaban las bondades que tenía la vida con ellos, que no se dejaban manipular, que llevaban como bandera la libertad, esa libertad que las circunstancias le habían arrebatado, mejor dicho, la libertad que él no se había arriesgado a defender.

- Qué logre lo que tú no pudiste ¿verdad? - susurró Myoga al oído del triste hombre que lo acompañaba.

- No quiero hablar más de ello - cortó firmemente Inutaisho al cuestionamiento de ese 'viejo entrometido', después de todo, no quería recordar más su pasado, ya no quería arrebatar de su baúl de recuerdos a esos días que tanto trabajo le había costado refundir en el olvido.

...

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Inuyasha a su cabizbaja amiga, se veía tan afligida sentada allí, sobre su cama, que lo hizo olvidar por unos instantes su altercado con Kagome.

- No sé en que momento mi vida se puso tan complicada - le respondió Sango con voz entrecortada mientras se abalanzaba a los brazos de su mejor amigo, ahí se sentía protegida, segura.

- ¡¿Qué te hizo ese pervertido de Miroku?, dímelo! - exclamó Inuyasha, aunque él era muy distraído, sabía que Miroku tenía que ver en el malestar de Sango.

- Nada grave..., solo me dijo que quería ser mi novio - respondió la muchacha, más calmada al sentirse consolada, aferrándose cada vez más a Inuyasha.

- Oye, no entiendo porqué lloras al saber que le gustas..., es decir, claro que no es tan guapo como yo, pero no es para tanto, ¿no crees? - dijo él sin poder contener más la risa que le provocaba su comentario, era conciente de que no era el momento apropiado para bromear, pero tenía que disipar de alguna forma el ambiente tenso de su habitación.

- No es eso, tú lo conoces y sabes que no tengo garantías si lo acepto, por eso le pedí tiempo para pensar un poco mejor las cosas - susurraba ella, un poco disgustada por su inseguridad, pero también conciente de que era lo mejor, era una muchacha muy precavida, incluso en sus cosas personales, su padre le había enseñado que nada en la vida podía tomarla por sorpresa si pensaba con cabeza fría, y justamente era eso lo que pensaba poner en práctica.

- El amor no se piensa..., se siente... nunca olvides eso - respondió Inuyasha con un soplo de ternura en su mirada, al tiempo que le sonreía a su amiga, de una forma tan sincera, que hasta él mismo se sentía extrañado.

- Kagome te hizo descubrir eso ¿verdad? - preguntó Sango burlonamente, resultaba muy tentador molestar a Inuyasha, y, a pesar de que aún estaba triste, no había nada de malo en divertirse un poco.

- ¡Yo no necesito de chiquillas inmaduras para aprender cosas! - gritó Inuyasha casi ensordeciendo a Sango, mientras cruzaba sus brazos y se dejaba caer sobre el sillón que ocupaba la esquina derecha de su cuarto. Aún no sabía qué pretendía su querida amiga al recordarle sus sentimientos por Kagome, en verdad, ignoraba el porqué ella estaba pensando que entre ellos dos había algo, pues había sido muy hábil para esconder lo que estaba empezando a experimentar desde que la conoció, al menos eso era lo que él creía.

- Como quieras, pero no me vas a negar que gracias a ella te pudiste sacar a Kagura y a Kikyou de la cabeza - dijo Sango con una mueca intrigante en su semblante, ella estaba muy contenta de que Inuyasha superara ese inconveniente de su vida, si bien Kagura había sido solo un tonto amor de la niñez, esa Kikyou había calado hondo en su corazón, sufrió mucho por su causa, hasta llegó a pensar que nunca se repondría, pues el rechazo de que fuera víctima meses antes había consumido gravemente las ilusiones de su amigo.

"Mi vida dio un giro de 180 grados... luego de conocerla" pensaba él realizando un balance de lo que fuera su pasado y de lo que estaba ocurriendo en su presente, todavía lo alteraba recordar aquel sufrimiento, aquella decepción que lo marcó y que amenazaba con jamás separarse de él, y al mismo tiempo, lo aliviaba saberse vivo de nuevo, estaba claro que conocer a Kagome lo rescató del letargo del que había sido presa gracias a aquel error, mejor dicho 'aquélla' equivocación que hasta hace poco, le resultaba difícil borrar de su memoria y de su corazón...

_**FLASH BACK**_

Ya casi eran las tres de la tarde y no conseguía concentrarse en sus ideas, estaba tan ansioso de verla, que no le importó robarse el carro de su padre, aquel que tantas veces le habían prohibido usar, temía lo que sucedería si le llegase a hacer algún rasguño, incluso su familia no dudaría en 'desheredarlo', pero valía la pena cualquier castigo si tan solo la observaba una vez más, además ella debía darle una respuesta, esa respuesta que anhelaba y temía escuchar. De pronto, una silueta femenina que se acercaba lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era ella, tan seductora como siempre, balanceándose al compás de la brisa que parecía divertirse sobremanera jugando con sus largos cabellos, era sumamente atractivo para sus sentidos contemplarla, ella despertaba sensaciones nuevas en su cuerpo, en su mente y hasta en su corazón.

- Hola ¿cómo estás? - preguntó él muy nervioso, sentía como sudaba frío a través de sus poros, como su boca se secaba y las palabras quedaban atoradas en su garganta, no lo podía evitar, siempre que la miraba sucedía lo mismo.

- Muy bien... ¿me llevas a casa? - preguntó Kikyou tentadoramente al joven sentado en aquel lujoso carro, era un hermoso Peugeot del año, y no se podía negar que iba bien con su apuesto dueño, sin duda, sería muy provechoso usarlo, tendría todos los lujos posibles, todo lo que siempre quiso obtener, tan solo debía hacerle creer que ella lo correspondía y listo, el mundo estaría a sus pies.

- Y... ¿como te fue en el colegio? - volvió a preguntar mientras giraba la palanca del auto y aceleraba para dar alcance a la columna de carros que esperaba impaciente el cambio del semáforo.

- Sin novedades, ...te extrañé - susurró ella al oído de Inuyasha, acomodándose en sus hombros, percibiendo el olor de su colonia, ese olor tan llamativo, de seguro era una de esas fragancias costosas que solía usar con el propósito de atraerla, y vaya que lo estaba logrando, sin embargo no de la forma que él tenía pensado, más bien le estaba abriendo camino para llevar a cabo su plan, ese plan que no le había tomado muchos minutos construir, pero que era tan efectivo como las caricias que le estaba propiciando al cuello de aquel conductor de ojos dorados.

- ¿Has pensado algo, sobre lo que hablamos? - la interrogaba mientras pisaba el freno y se detenía en la luz roja, no se veía ningún carro detrás, estaban completamente solos en aquel callejón, era el momento perfecto para encararla, para pedirle que le respondiera, que no aplazara más esa incertidumbre que sofocaba las llamas que las caricias de su pálida mano trataban de encender.

- Te amo - volvió a susurrarle al oído, pero esta vez sin detenerse en él, sino avanzando hasta encontrarse con sus labios, había llegado el momento de dar paso a su estrategia, por ello se apresuró a rozarlos fingiendo dulzura, no había ningún problema pues él no estaba poniendo resistencia, era tan ingenuo que no se percataba de que no había ningún sentimiento de por medio... - "Qué tonto" - pensó mientras lo abrazaba...

**_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

- Si estás pensando en ella te mataré - expresó Sango mientras traía de vuelta a la realidad a su amigo, la tranquilizaba saber que la sacudida que le propinó sirvió de algo, notaba claramente en el rostro de Inuyasha ese disgusto típico que mostraba cuando ella hacía eso.

...

**Fin del capítulo III**

Espero que no los haya defraudado mucho con este capítulo, había pensado en publicar algo misterioso con partes divertidas, pero se me hizo muy necesario aclarar los sentimientos de mis personajes principales, así que lo que había pensado será para la próxima. Ya saben que si tienen dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, ideas, críticas constructivas, están en toda la libertad de hacérmelo saber dejando sus reviews o mandándome un mail, o también pueden agregarme a su lista de contactos. Creo que les he dejado algunas intrigas, realmente eso era lo que pretendía, ya saben, para captar su atención. Ya introduje a mi villano, eso me tranquiliza porque me parece que es hora de que entre en acción, aunque no sea de su agrado, también traje a Kikyou, después de todo ellos son necesarios para hacer sufrir un poquito a mis personajes. Gracias por su apoyo.

Por cierto, este capítulo, aunque no me quedó bien, se lo dedico a mi asesora, mi querida amiga **Haneko Higurashi**, que estaba en un momento medio difícil, quiero decirle que la vida tiene muchas pruebas, algunas personas llegarán y otras se irán, te sugiero que no esperes que tu amiga se acerque a ti, acércate tú a ella. Cuídate mucho, besos.

Gracias **Chiisana Minako **por tu review, fue el primero que recibí, a mi también me encanta InuKag, pero no puedo dejar de lado a MirSan, después de todo ellos son un poco más sensatos con lo que sienten, pero tranquila pronto sucederán cosas que acerquen a mi querida parejita, y algunas otras que los alejen. Cuídate mucho, espero conversar nuevamente contigo.

Qué gusto me da que te guste mi forma de escribir **Cereza-kirara**, estoy segura que tú también lo haces muy bien, además me alegra que me hayas dejado por primera vez tu review, recuerda que espero muchos más. Beshos pa' ti también.

Hola** Sweet-Sugar-894**, te agradezco que leas mis locas ideas, disculpas por terminar los capítulos en los momentos menos indicados, pero eso me gusta, ya sabes locura de principiante. Ojalá me des tu opinión sobre este capítulo.

Cómo vas **Gossa**, te cuento que soy de Ecuador, la mitad del mundo como dicen, que bueno que te hayan gustado los capítulos anteriores, te pido que no te decepciones de las historias en español debido al capítulo que se me ocurrió escribir, está feito, pero ni modo. Escríbeme pronto, chao.

Y no puedo dejar de agradecerte a ti, sí, tú, el que está leyendo ésto, anímate, dame tu opinión, no es difícil, recuerda que a los escritores, aunque seamos novatos, nos sirve mucho saber qué estás pensando sobre nuestras historias. Muchos saludos para ti, ojalá este capítulo sea de tu agrado, después de todo uno de los motivos por los que lo escribí fuiste tú.

Para terminar, les pido disculpas por este capítulo, intenté hacer lo mejor que pude, pero estaba escasa de ideas, me bloqueé totalmente y además estoy con unos pequeños problemitas en mi universidad, de todos modos lo hice con mucho cariño, prometo que el siguiente será mejor. Mucho besos para ustedes, cuídense. Chao.

PD: Lean los fics de mi amiga Haneko, tiene buenas ideas.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	4. Una noche especial y un deseo a la estre...

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo los uso solo para crear historias y nada más, lo único de mi propiedad es el ordenador y las ganas de escribir

"... " están pensando

... cambio de escena

**(...):** una que otra aclaración de la autora

**_Capítulo IV: Una noche especial y un deseo a la estrella_**

El reloj marcaba ya las seis con treinta, todas las personas que colmaban la capacidad de los patios estaban comenzando a retirarse, distinguía perfectamente todo rostro a pesar de hallarse muy lejos, sin embargo no había podido identificar a Inuyasha, era más fácil encontrar una aguja en un pajar que encontrar a su hijo en casa, ese muchacho acostumbraba vagar por el bosque hasta altas horas de la noche sin aviso previo, siempre era lo mismo, pero esta vez no se hallaba de buen humor como para esperarlo, después de todo podía aguardar tranquilamente hasta la mañana siguiente para reprenderlo, no había urgencia de hacerlo ese mismo día.

- ¡Higurashi! - comenzó a llamar a la persona que divisaba en la distancia, aprovecharía la ausencia de su hijo para hablar de su decisión con su secretaria, era conveniente ponerla sobre aviso para que ella lo asesorara en las medidas que debería tomar para la cesión que había planeado convocar el Lunes a primera hora. Además, ella era la esposa del hombre que le ayudó a construir su empresa y que lamentablemente había muerto en un accidente, qué culpable se sentía aún por no haber podido ayudar a su amigo la única vez que él lo requirió, talvés si no hubieran discutido aquélla noche, Makoto aún estaría a su lado, disfrutando de los progresos de la compañía y de los futuros éxitos que de seguro se avecinaban.

- Si Sr. Inutaisho - respondió ella al insistente llamado de su pensativo jefe, no podía dejar de lado la preocupación que sentía al no ver a Kagome por ningún lado, pero ante el llamado del trabajo debía detener la búsqueda.

- Necesitamos hablar, pasen a tomar un café - invitó Inutaisho a las tres personas que permanecían frente a él, procediendo a guiarlos hacia el interior de su mansión, sin quitar la expresión de agrado de su semblante, no por guardar la 'etiqueta' como solía hacerlo sino porque se sentía a gusto con la presencia de aquellos tres invitados, dos de los cuales habían desempeñado un importante papel durante 17 años en su compañía, eran personas honradas, alegres, educadas, sencillas y trabajadoras, ¿quién no se sentiría complacido de tenerlos en su hogar?

...

Qué predecible era, Sango se lo había advertido cuando terminaron de conversar y abandonó su habitación alegando que necesitaba tomar un poco de aire, _- "De seguro ahora irás a tu lugar secreto, y apuesto todos mis ahorros a que pensarás en Kagome" -_, y sin más que decir ahí se encontraba de nuevo, parado en el mismo lugar que frecuentase cada vez que se hallaba triste o confundido, la soledad que vagaba por los alrededores y las formas del paisaje creaban un ambiente perfecto para aclarar sus ideas, era como un santuario, recordaba claramente cuando su madre lo llevó por primera vez..., aquel lago era testigo de muchos de sus momentos tristes, e incluso de sus momentos de alegría, y hasta de sus mas íntimos secretos. Era muy necesario para él disipar su mente, dejarla vagar por unos momentos y librarse de todas sus presiones, de sus problemas, de todo lo que opacaba su paz, tenía que permitir que el paisaje se llevara lejos aquel mosaico de sentimientos que tomaban posesión de su ser. El reflejo de la luz de la luna sobre las tranquilas aguas atrapaba sus sentidos, los movimientos lentos de los árboles y el canto nocturno de los grillos le estaban brindando uno de los mayores espectáculos que hubiese presenciado. De pronto, el olor del viento había cambiado, lo sentía, la brisa ya no anunciaba soledad, más bien le daba a entender la presencia de alguien más, era el mismo aroma embriagador que recorría una vez más sus vías respiratorias, aquel aroma que percibió horas antes cuando abrazó a Kagome, - "¿Será ella?" - pensó inquieto, mientras asomaba su cabeza sobre una rama.

Ahí estaba, sentada sobre una roca, tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que él la observaba, se veía tan linda así, podía quedarse en aquel sitio contemplándola por la eternidad y no sentiría fatiga alguna, era como si hubiese nacido para estar junto a ella, era una extraña sensación, a veces hasta le daba miedo experimentarla pero no podía oponerse. Incluso su cuerpo parecía empezar a tener voluntad propia, percibía como sus piernas se movían y se encaminaban hacia ella, no podía evitarlo, mejor dicho, en lo más profundo de su corazón, no quería evitarlo...

- ¿Te gustan las estrellas? - preguntó Inuyasha mientras se acercaba a la muchacha de cabellos azabache y se sentaba cerca, alzando la mirada para observar lo que ella no paraba de contemplar.

- Ah...sí... - respondió Kagome muy asombrada por ver a Inuyasha a su lado, no sabía desde que momento él se encontraba en aquel lugar ni cómo la había localizado, pero se sentía muy bien al tenerlo junto a ella, a pesar de que la mayor parte del tiempo discutían, era inútil negar que su presencia la hacía sentir cómoda.

- ¿Ves esa de ahí? - preguntó él al tiempo que señalaba una palpitante luz que destacaba en el oscuro cielo.

- Sí... - dijo ella aún extrañada por lo que estaba sucediendo, pero con un evidente dejo de enfado en su tono de voz, aún estaba fresca en su memoria la discusión que tuvieron, lo cínico y altanero que había sido, que impotente se sentía al no poder apartarlo de su cabeza, sin embargo estaba poniendo todo su empeño para lucir indiferente.

- Es Orión - respondió Inuyasha bajando la vista para enfocarla en la silueta de Kagome, podía ver claramente como sus cabellos danzaban con el pasar de la brisa y el azabache característico se advertía distinto debido a que la luna había posado sus destellos sobre ella. No había duda, era hermosa, distinta a muchas de las mujeres que conformaban su círculo de amistades, era tan sencilla y tan compleja a la vez, tan dulce y suave y al mismo tiempo tan firme y segura, esa muchacha se había convertido en un mundo inexplorado que él ansiaba descubrir, sin embargo sentía temor, la vida le había pagado muy mal cuando se decidió a amar, no quería que le volviese a suceder, - "¿pero...qué puedo hacer?" - pensó, por más que se resistiera a la idea, no podía hacer caso omiso de que un nuevo sentimiento estaba gestándose en su interior, - "¿será amor?" -, talvés sí o talvés no, ya no podía definir lo que le acontecía, tan solo podía dejarse caer en los brazos de aquellas emociones y esperar paciente a ver que pasaba. No obstante, estaba seguro de que el primer paso a tomar sería entrar en paz con ella, lo cual no le iba a ser muy fácil, pues Kagome se hallaba visiblemente disgustada con él, y no era para menos, se había portado como un insolente en la cocina...

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - interrogó Kagome al recién llegado que lucía muy distraído, pensativo, fuera de sí; sabía perfectamente que a Inuyasha le gustaba bromear y aprovecharse de la 'ignorancia' que ella tenía en algunos aspectos, de seguro él quería jugarle una mala pasada para cobrárselas. A su parecer no estaba del todo mal adoptar una posición defensiva hasta saber en que terreno estaba pisando.

Inuyasha no sabía qué hacer, había llegado allí con las mejores intenciones, pero Kagome lucía sumamente furiosa, incluso notaba la desconfianza en su comentario anterior, ¿cómo la haría entender que él venía en son de paz?, deseaba sobremanera verla sonreír nuevamente, anhelaba ser cautivado por su alegría una vez más. Era inevitable, no había caso en seguir huyendo de la arrebatada solución que ignorase horas antes cuando la abrazó, no había otra opción, debería hacer lo que más trabajo le costaba... disculparse.

- Yo...nunca debí haberte tratado así...lo...lo...siento - dijo él totalmente avergonzado, se sentía como un tonto, claro un poco más tranquilo, pero al fin y al cabo como un tonto, era tan nuevo para él pronunciar aquéllas palabras, sin embargo sabía que ante situaciones 'desesperadas', medidas 'desesperadas'.

Kagome estaba totalmente absorta, su Inuyasha ¿le había pedido perdón?, - "pero en qué momento llegué a esta dimensión desconocida" - pensó mientras observaba con sigilo una y otra vez al muchacho, sin duda debía estar poseído por algún espíritu maligno o algo así para haber actuado de esa forma, o talvés ella escuchó mal, o acaso ¿sería el café cargado que tomó en la mañana?, no tenía ni idea. Sin embargo, no podía negar que verlo así, tan desprotegido y temeroso, pidiendo disculpas era enternecedor, no había duda de que Inuyasha estaba batallando dificultoso contra su orgullo. Luego de unos minutos de examinarlo exhaustivamente, se percató de que había creado una situación muy incómoda para él, Inuyasha se veía tan cohibido ante su mirada que mejor optó por aceptar sus disculpas y dejar sus averiguaciones para otro momento.

- No te preocupes, ¿qué te parece si me hablas de esa estrella? - se apresuró en decir para desterrar la tensión que los rodeaba, dejando que el contorno de sus labios formara una perfecta sonrisa.

De nuevo pudo respirar tranquilo, al fin había terminado ese momento, ya no se sentía analizado por la muchacha, más bien, sentía la total confianza de hablarle, por ello prosiguió...

- La historia cuenta que Orión era un hermoso gigante y un poderoso cazador - dijo tomando de nuevo el hilo de la conversación y desviando su vista hacia el lago, - se enamoró de una muchacha y no dudó en pedirla en matrimonio, pero como el padre de ella se oponía, él la raptó - dijo mientras dejaba perder nuevamente su mirada en el estrellado cielo que los acompañaba.

- ¿Y qué pasó? - preguntó Kagome muy entusiasmada por el relato de Inuyasha, muy pocas veces él se comportaba de esa forma, confiando en ella, hablándole tranquilamente, y lo mejor de todo era que estaba captando su atención con esa historia de enamorados, a ella le atraía mucho esa clase de cuentos en los que dos personas se aman y luchan por aquel sentimiento.

- El padre de la chica al enterarse hundió a Orión en un profundo sueño y lo cegó, después él fue al oráculo, el cual le dijo que recuperaría la visión si iba al Este y dejaba que los rayos del sol naciente le dieran en los ojos - continuaba con su relato, lo conocía tanto que podía explayarse sin inconvenientes, además la mirada de Kagome parecía desbordante de ilusión, realmente estaba muy sumida en la historia, aún no podía creer que bastaba con dejar un poco de lado su orgullo y ser sincero para llegar a ella, se reconocía como un verdadero idiota en aquel momento, pues gastó tanto tiempo maquinando tácticas para acercarse a Kagome, y la única que jamás pensó considerar como válida, era la que le estaba surtiendo efecto; de ahora en adelante sería oportuno pensar seriamente en despojarse de su orgullo y mostrarse tal y como era, al menos frente la muchacha, era la única vía segura para conquistarla...

- Continúa - dijo Kagome al tiempo que su cuerpo graficaba una postura de atención y expectativa.

- Cuando recobró la vista, quiso buscarla, regresar a su lado, pero la vida le jugó una mala pasada y fue asesinado en el intento, entonces la diosa Ártemis, conmovida, lo trasladó al cielo como una constelación...se dice que su amada lo contemplaba todas las noches desde aquel día, fue la única forma en que pudieron estar juntos... - terminó por decir, percatándose de que el semblante de Kagome había cambiado, ya no era el rostro esperanzado de segundos antes, más bien se había tornado triste y desilusionado.

- ¿No te gustó la historia? - cuestionó a la chica que yacía sentada a su lado mirando nuevamente la estrella que él antes mencionara en su relato.

- No es eso... ¿crees que todos los enamorados estén destinados a sufrir? - interrogaba ella a su interlocutor, desconociendo la forma en la que los destellos de preocupación en su figura contrastaban con los de la luna.

- ¡Oye no digas eso, es solo un tonto cuento de niños, no te lo tomes tan a pecho! - respondió Inuyasha al tiempo que se recostaba sobre la fresca hierba de la orilla y adoptaba una posición de despreocupación. (Típico en él)

- Cuéntame otra ¿sí? - se apresuró en decir, olvidando por completo la duda que había surgido anteriormente, mientras fijaba sus ojos en la persona que poseía últimamente todos sus pensamientos, todas sus ideas, todos sus momentos.

- La próxima vez que conversemos lo haré, no quiero verte triste de nuevo - manifestó Inuyasha tiernamente mientras tocaba la mejilla de la muchacha que lo escuchaba atenta y dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios, la cual tuvo un paso muy fugaz por el mundo, pues fue borrada al instante cuando se percató de las 'tonterías' que había dicho, - "¿pero qué hice?" - pensó sorprendido, ¿cómo pudo ser tan tonto y no controlar sus palabras?, últimamente andaba haciendo cosas raras, primero se disculpaba, luego le contaba historias, luego confesaba que le preocupaba su estado de ánimo y le hablaba de una 'próxima vez', su rostro empezaba a arder y los argumentos se le habían escapado, por lo que en última instancia trató de cambiar el tema.

- Eh...ah... ¿ves la de la derecha? - inquirió aún siendo presa del calor extremo que lo consumía, y ante el asentimiento de la muchacha prosiguió, - es la Osa mayor - terminó por decir con un suspiro.

- Es muy linda... ¿crees que le pueda pedir un deseo? - preguntó Kagome recobrando la mueca de ilusión en su rostro.

- No sabía que creías en esas cosas - respondió Inuyasha muy indiferente.

- ¿A si?...pues yo no sabía que eras astrónomo - dijo ella burlonamente, mientras retornaba el sosiego al ambiente. Aunque Inuyasha se opusiera, estaba totalmente decidida a formular su petición, después de todo no perdía nada. Por ello cerró sus ojos y colocó sus manos sobre su pecho, en afán de que la fe que colocaba en su pedido sea el móvil que convirtiera en realidad su deseo.

- No lo soy..., pero a alguien muy especial para mí le gustaba contarme esas historias - terminó por decir el joven de ojos ámbar, con un gesto sereno en su blanca tez cargado de picardía, sin percatarse de la acción de la muchacha.

Kagome sintió como sus anhelos se venían abajo, ella que minutos antes estaba tan emocionada por ver a Inuyasha a su lado, ahora lucía afligida, y no era para menos, él le estaba hablando de una persona especial, confesándole que solía estar con ella en aquel lugar, recordándola; no obstante, ella debía disimular su decepción, no quería que Inuyasha se diera cuenta de que ella estaba sintiendo muchas cosas especiales por él, por lo que preguntó tratando de sonar lo más calmada posible...

- La querías mucho ¿verdad? -

Inuyasha vaciló unos instantes, muchos recuerdos se agolparon a su cabeza, aquellos nueve años que vivió junto a esa persona especial recorrían sus ideas, todos los momentos que compartieron, todos los juegos, todas las veces que ambos pisaron la verde hierba de la orilla del lago, todas las veces que lloraron, sin duda, aquella mujer era dueña de todo su cariño, de su admiración.

- Sí... yo amaba a mi madre - dijo en tono tan triste que su acompañante pudo percibirlo, su madre era el mejor recuerdo que tenía, su ausencia le había impreso una herida incurable en su corazón y por más que pusiese todo su empeño no podía esconder lo duro que le resultaba haberla perdido.

...

No podía creerlo, llevaba más de tres horas intentando conciliar el sueño y no lo conseguía, sentía tantos escalofríos al hallarse sola en su cuarto que no se atrevía ni siquiera a apagar la luz, si su hermano estuviera a su lado todo sería distinto, lamentablemente él estaba ocupado y no podía acompañarla; sentía los nervios de punta, estaba segura que en el momento en que cerrara sus ojos aquellas imágenes incomprensibles aparecerían de nuevo y eso la intranquilizaba aún más. No entendía el por qué de esas pesadillas, ni tampoco el hecho de que las tuviera todas las noches, lo único que sabía era que todos esos sueños extraños tuvieron su origen el día de la muerte de su madre...

_**FLASBACK**_

Al fin era hora de ir a casa, aunque la trataban muy bien en la escuela, no podía evitar extrañar a su familia y el estar cerca de ella, además le fascinaba ver a su madre esperándola impaciente, siempre con su canasta de frutas en sus manos, era una mujer muy bella, la mejor de todas, sus cabellos sueltos ondeando con el pasar de la brisa, sus mejillas rosadas y su níveo rostro siempre alegre, aquel vestido celeste que usaba parecía reflejarse en su mirada, tan azul como el cielo, sin duda, su madre era la mujer más hermosa del mundo, su mayor deseo era llegar a ser algún día como ella.

- Vamos a casa querida Shiori - dijo aquella mujer de belleza sin igual, mientras tomaba la mano de su hija y se apresuraba a abordar el auto que las llevaría de regreso a su hogar.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el coche se estacionara en el jardín principal, de un salto la pequeña se hallaba en el suelo, jugando con las rosas e invitando a su madre a que le ayudase a recogerlas. No había nadie más en casa, sus hermanos de seguro se encontraban estudiando en sus colegios y su padre estaría en su oficina, toda la tarde era solo para ellas, sería un día feliz de madre e hija, eso la emocionaba, talvés jugarían todo el día, correrían hasta el lago como solían hacerlo y luego observarían juntas el ocaso. Sin embargo, supo que nada de eso ocurriría al ver una limosina parquearse en frente de ella...

- Ve a la casa Shiori - dijo su madre llena de nerviosismo, su mirada reflejaba un severo temor al ver al sujeto que bajaba del lujoso transporte.

Ella se apresuró en subir, lo mejor sería preparar la sala para jugar con su madre cuando se desocupase, ya había sacado todos sus juguetes y solo esperaba que el momento se prestara para pasarla bien, escuchaba a lo lejos discutir a su madre con el hombre extraño que no pudo observar con claridad; eso no la preocupaba, su madre era muy firme para exigir a los empleados que se desempeñaran bien en sus funciones, de seguro ese era otro regaño que estaba repartiendo. Mas, un sonido ensordecedor la sacó de sus pensamientos, era algo parecido a un estallido, solo pudo correr hacia el lugar donde el ruido se originó y espantarse ante la desgarradora escena que presenció...

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

- ¿Porqué no puedo recordar más? - dijo entre sollozos, se sentía tan culpable, el caso de la muerte de su madre no se podía solucionar porque ella no lograba reconocer al hombre que la mató; su abuelo, Totosai, le había explicado que para ella fue muy traumático el resto de cosas que vio y por eso reprimió esos recuerdos, pero esa razón no la convencía, debía haber alguna forma de recuperar todo lo que olvidó, solo el día en que lo lograse se sentiría en paz, solo en el momento en que recobrara la memoria sentiría que no le había fallado a su madre.

...

Kouga estaba desesperado, era la quinta vez que recorría la acera y aún no conseguía calmarse, sus sentidos se hallaban fuera de control, lo fastidiaba sentir esa incertidumbre, pero no podía evadirla, después de todo Kagome prometió que regresaría con ellos, y a la hora de la partida no se había aparecido por el lugar, incluso esperaron dos horas y ella no dio rastro de vida por ningún lado, y a todo eso se sumaba el comentario de Sango, aún recordaba sus palabras - "_Talvés está con Inuyasha, no hay de que preocuparse_" -, cómo le hervía la sangre, ¿quién diablos era ese tipo? y ¿quién se creía para estar campante con su chica?, sería mejor para ese 'insolente' no aparecerse frente a él, pues tenía el convencimiento de que lo mataría sin compasión, y no era para menos, aquel idiota estaba pretendiendo quitarle a su mujer, su osadía le provocaba indigestión.

**Fin del Capítulo IV**

Ojalá que les haya gustado este capítulo, la mayor parte es un momento InuKag, sentía que no le había dado la suficiente importancia a mi pareja preferida por eso decidí centrar casi todo el capítulo en ellos, de veras espero no haberlos decepcionado. Además aproveché este capítulo para introducir a Shiori como la hermana de Inu, y dejarles una duda de lo que pasó con su madre, el deseo que Kagome pidió a la estrella se los revelaré después. Ya saben que si tienen alguna sugerencia, crítica constructiva, duda, idea pueden hacérmelo saber dejando un review, estoy dispuesta a aceptar todos sus comentarios así que no tengan miedo y cuéntenme lo que piensan de mi fic.

Muchísimas gracias **Chiisana Minako** por leer mi fic y estar pendiente de las actualizaciones, además por animarme a continuarlo, espero haberte complacido con el momento InuKag que creé, ojalá que tengas mucho Waff en él. Cuídate mucho y besos, por cierto me encantó tu fic ¿dormidos?, eres genial.

Hola **Chely**, que bueno que te hayas animado a escribirme y que te guste mi historia, yo también creo que InuKag es lo mejor que hay, lástima que después debo hacerlos sufrir un poquito, pero ni modo. Tú también cuídate mucho y espero que me des tu opinión sobre este capítulo, está feito, pero igual espero que me digas como te pareció.

Como estás **gossa, **es un honor saber que lees mis locuras, espero haber llenado tus expectativas sobre este capítulo. Te mando muchos saludos, hasta el próximo, no olvides decirme lo que piensas sobre éste.

**Haneko Higurashi**, quiero que sepas que eres una de mis más grandes amigas, además recuerda que te nombré mi asesora estrella, por eso te dediqué el capítulo anterior, y te cuento que también te dedico éste y los que vendrán, espero que estés bien, además recuerda que te veré en las pasarelas internacionales, lucha por lo que quieres, cuídate y muchos beshos para ti, yo también TQM. Ya sabes que cuando necesites algo puedes contar conmigo.

Hola **Sweet Aome**, me alegra mucho que pienses que mi fic es genial, es el primer review que me dejas, no olvides que espero muchísimos más. Gracias por seguir mi historia, ojalá que te haya gustado este capítulo. Muchos saludos y besos. Chao.

A ti también te agradezco **Cristy-girl**, por tomarte el tiempo de leer mis ocurrencias, recuerda que espero tu opinión sobre este capítulo, ya sabes, a mi me fascina leer reviews. Saludos, besos y hasta la próxima ocasión.

Debo decirles que el relato de Inuyasha que puse en el capítulo, tiene mucho de realidad, tuve que investigar sobre el asunto en enciclopedias, ya saben para que tuviera una base sólida, sin embargo algunas cosas también me las inventé, así que no se enojen si lo que escribí no concuerda con la realidad o si es muy cursi.

Como lo dije en el capítulo anterior, es imposible que deje de agradecer a los que también están leyendo el fic aunque no me dejen su review, tengan presente que es muy importante para mí saber si les agrada lo que escribo por eso regálenme un tiempito y dejen su opinión, la razón más importante por la que escribo es para presentarles algo que valga la pena, ya saben, espero saber que piensan de mi fic.

Para terminar, quiero disculparme porque, aunque no es novedad, creo que el capítulo está un poco feo, mejor dicho, muy feo, creo que la trama está un poquito flojita, pero ni modo, me esforcé mucho para escribirlo, todo mi cariño está en cada línea, no se preocupen, prometo que mejoraré, claro, si no sufro una escasez de ideas como la de estos días y si no me bloqueo como me suele pasar. Talvés me demore un poco en actualizar, es que recién empecé clases y eso me consume la mayor parte de mi tiempo, pero intentaré hacerlo lo más pronto posible. No dejen de leer el fic por este capítulo, compréndanme, es un verdadero reto crear un nuevo capítulo porque siempre debe ser mejor que el anterior, y a veces eso no me resulta.

Por cierto, cambié mi dirección de correo, ahora es inubuggymiau7-arroba-yahoo-com, pero la anterior buggymiau5-arroba-hotmail-com también está habilitada, solo creé otra por cuestiones de espacio.

Cuídense mucho y hasta el próximo capítulo.


	5. Juntos bajo el manto nocturno

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo los uso solo para crear historias y nada más, lo único de mi propiedad es el ordenador y las ganas de escribir

"... " están pensando

... cambio de escena

**(...):** una que otra aclaración de la autora

**_Capítulo V: Juntos bajo el manto nocturno _**

Estaba totalmente exhausta, el día había estado lleno de muchas sorpresas; por un lado la declaración de Miroku, por otro la conversación con Inuyasha y por otro la preocupación que sentía al ver a Kouga tan intranquilo y exasperado. Realmente jamás imaginó que él reaccionaría de esa manera ante la ausencia de Kagome, si bien Sango sospechaba algo sobre el repentino enamoramiento de su chofer, no consideraba que él adoptaría una actitud tan furiosa e irritable.

- "Pobre de Kouga" - pensó un poco entristecida, ella lo apreciaba mucho y no quería verlo sufrir de esa forma, después de todo, aquella muchacha de ojos castaños sabía muy bien lo que era ser víctima de un amor no correspondido, muchas veces ella se sintió de la misma manera con respecto a Miroku. Siempre creyó que ese joven pervertido jamás la llegaría a ver como algo más que una amiga, eso le dolió mucho en su momento, hubieron incluso demasiados instantes en los que derramó lágrimas a montón, estaba segura de que no había cosa más difícil para el corazón que el hecho de amar a alguien y saber que jamás todo ese sentimiento será retribuido, sería muy difícil concebir en la cabeza de cualquier persona la idea de que, lo único que de veras se ansía tener en la vida, jamás se conseguirá. Sin duda esa era la máxima desmotivación que invade a un enamorado cuyo futuro no es el amor.

- ¡Ring! - sonó el teléfono sacándola sin aviso previo de sus pensamientos, ¿quién podría ser el desconsiderado que llamaba a su casa a esa hora?, lo más seguro era que Inuyasha deseaba contarle algo sobre su amiga Kagome, ese niño distraído siempre buscaba el momento menos conveniente para llamarla, aún no entendía porqué debía esperar a que la noche cayera para hacerlo.

- Hola - dijo Sango muy alegre, de veras quería saber que había sucedido entre sus mejores amigos durante la noche, ella sabía perfectamente que cuando Inuyasha la dejó sola en su habitación era porque quería encontrar a Kagome y dejar en claro todas las cosas que sentía cuando estaba junto a ella. Que emoción le producía el saber que sería la primera en enterarse del nuevo romance que había nacido.

- Hola Sango ¿cómo estás? - se oyó decir a una voz masculina del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

- ¿Miroku? - respondió ella con voz entrecortada al tiempo que salía de la conmoción que le provocó escucharlo, nunca esperó que él la llamara aquel día, ni siquiera encontraba entre sus ideas alguna razón lo suficientemente importante para justificar aquella llamada, de seguro Miroku quería saber la respuesta a la pregunta que le había formulado unas cuantas horas antes; sentía todo su cuerpo temblar, ella aún no estaba preparada para contestar nada, sus pensamientos no estaban claros, su cabeza se hallaba en una total descoordinación con su corazón, el sentimiento que la impulsaba a aceptar a Miroku era detenido por la razón que le obligaba a ignorarlo, ¿qué era lo que debía hacer?, se sentía tan insegura, como detestaba que eso le sucediera.

- ¿Te desperté? - preguntó nerviosamente el muchacho, era muy conciente de que cualquier persona racional ya debería hallarse durmiendo en esos momentos, pero la ansiedad lo estaba carcomiendo, no podía esperar un segundo más para escuchar a Sango, era como si sus oídos se sintieran relajados al verse estimulados por esa voz femenina; aún no sabía que excusa iba a inventar para explicar su proceder, talvés le diría que solo quería saludarla y saber si llegó bien a casa, o sería mejor decirle que había discado por accidente su número telefónico o quizá era oportuno decir que solo quería desearle Buenas noches... Qué estúpido estaba comportándose últimamente, en su vida hubiese imaginado que su ingenio de naturaleza conquistadora y coqueta decidiría tomar vacaciones y abandonarlo tan súbitamente.

- ...claro que no...- dijo ella aún extrañada, dejando salir de su cuerpo una sonrisa, si quería que las cosas salieran bien lo mejor sería relajarse, mejor dicho, lo mejor sería resignarse, si ese era el momento de aclarar la situación, entonces no había motivo lo suficientemente fuerte para acobardarse, después de todo, no existe ser humano autorizado para mostrar la espalda a las dificultades, incluso su madre le había dicho muchas veces que es mejor dar la cara a los problemas antes de que ellos te tomen inadvertido.

- ah...eh...yo solo...que...ría...saber si...tú ya... - trababa Miroku de articular cualquier palabra pero le era casi imposible, su lengua ya hace algunos días que se hallaba totalmente indispuesta para trabajar, y además su cerebro estaba falto de inventiva como para generar alguna reacción coherente, si las cosas seguían así era seguro que en pocos meses ni siquiera podría pronunciar su propio nombre.

- ¿Quieres saber si ya tengo una respuesta? - interrumpió Sango a las casi incompresibles frases del muchacho, aunque ella también estaba un tanto angustiada, ya había entendido que había llegado la hora de apartar la incertidumbre, _- "__El amor no se piensa..., se siente...nunca olvides eso"_ -, aquel pensamiento que Inuyasha pusiera en su cabeza era muy cierto, sin embargo, tras analizarlo durante varias horas, se había dado cuenta de que el amor si se piensa, pero con el corazón y no con la cabeza. Por ello continuó...

- Yo estoy enamorada de ti - replicó tomando una bocanada de aire y dejando que las ideas simplemente fluyeran, - solo te pido dos cosas, primero quiero que dejes libre al Miroku que me conquistó, ya sabes, ese joven seguro de si mismo, pícaro la mayor parte del tiempo, pero dulce y tierno a la vez, y segundo, te pido que me respetes en todo momento,...si no estás dispuesto a cumplirlo, entonces es mejor que no iniciemos algo que no vamos a poder mantener - terminó por decir, absolutamente segura de que había hecho lo correcto.

Hubieron muchos minutos de silencio luego de que la muchacha expresara su último comentario, eso la alteraba, talvés las condiciones que había planteado no serían aceptadas por Miroku, pero ya no había marcha atrás, las cosas estaban dichas, si la voluntad de él era ignorarlas, entonces tendría al menos la tranquilidad de saber que no se embarcó en un crucero de alta peligrosidad y sin destino estable, aunque era muy duro obviar la tristeza que eso causaba.

- ...Entonces... ¿cómo prefieres que te llame...mi amor...mi Sanguito...o simplemente... mi novia? - cuestionó a su nueva pareja con un tono visiblemente seductor y alegre, no solo porque sus cuerdas vocales y su lengua al fin habían levantado la 'huelga de brazos caídos' que entablasen segundos antes, sino también porque la mujer que amaba le estaba dando la oportunidad de demostrarle que su amor era tan grande que podía vencer cualquier prueba, incluso podía sobreponerse a su síndrome de 'manitis inquietitis' que había padecido prácticamente desde que recordaba haber tenido uso de razón. En aquel momento estaba asumiendo uno de los más grandes retos de su vida, pero se sentía enteramente capaz de llevarlo a término.

- Eso lo dejo a tu consideración - respondió Sango feliz y con su alma de vuelta en su cuerpo, el contento era tan abundante que su corazón quería prácticamente salir de su interior y ponerse a festejar a viva voz durante las pocas horas que aún le quedaban al día, ese día que le pareciera antes lleno de sorpresas y que ahora veía como inolvidable...

...

- "¿Su madre? - pensó considerándose la mujer más tonta de la faz de la tierra, ¿cómo era posible que sintiera celos de la propia madre de Inuyasha?, incluso el repetirlo le sonaba completamente absurdo, en ese momento solo quería reírse de sí misma por ser tan impulsiva.

- Sabes,... mi madre solía decir que cuando muriera se convertiría en una estrella... - dijo Inuyasha muy melancólico mientras encogía sus piernas y recostaba su cabeza sobre ellas, habían tantas promesas que le había hecho Isayoi, y casi ninguna de ellas pudo ver convertirse en realidad, sin embargo la que jamás creyó que se cumpliría era la que ahora se hallaba vigente, su madre había muerto, a pesar de los años aún guardaba en su corazón un infinito rencor contra el hombre que se la arrebató tan pronto. Eran tantos los recuerdos que inundaban su cabeza, sin duda le tomaría toda una vida revivirlos, pero eran esos momentos, como los de aquella noche, los que más propicios le parecían para hacerlo, a pesar de ello, no pudo concentrase por más tiempo, pues sentía como su piel se erizaba con el contacto de los brazos de Kagome, no se había percatado el momento exacto en que ella se le acercó, pero se sentía tan confortado al verse consolado por su niña que solo pudo atinar a corresponder su gesto y entrelazar sus brazos alrededor de aquel cuerpo femenino que tantas veces había deseado tener tan cerca.

Permanecieron así unos pocos minutos, pero ello fue suficiente para que cada uno sintiese que había transcurrido toda una eternidad, no había nada mejor en aquellos instantes que disfrutar la magia de percibir el calor que emanaba de su abrazo, era como si nunca quisieran separarse, como si su existencia dependiera de ello.

Ese era el momento indicado para confesarle sus sentimientos, sin duda jamás se le presentaría una situación tan propicia como la que ahora veía venir. No había caso en esperar más, por ello procedió a separase de Kagome, cómo le costaba lograrlo, pero era necesario hacerlo si quería hablarle, una vez más debía combatir con su orgullo y permitir que esa sinceridad que permanecía tan escondida en su interior saliera a flote. No obstante, sabía que un obstáculo más grande y difícil de vencer sería la confusión de sus pensamientos, no encontraba la palabra adecuada para decirle lo que tanto ansiaba, mejor dicho, no se había creado aún la palabra idónea que definiera sus sentimientos, ningún diccionario podría darle significado a las emociones que sentía cuando Kagome estaba presente, esa muchacha era tan extraordinaria para él que simplemente, no sabía como actuar frente a ella. Lo mejor era dejar todo en manos del corazón, que fuera él quien decidiera lo que sería mejor para los dos, por lo que se encaminó a la acción.

Creía que sus ojos le estaban jugando una mala pasada, aún no cabía en su cabeza la idea de contemplar a Inuyasha acercándose peligrosamente hacia ella, sus latidos se aceleraban a cada instante, sentía sus manos sudar, su boca estaba totalmente en sequía y no existían palabras que quisiesen abandonar sus adentros y expresarse; todo su cuerpo estaba entablando el complot perfecto para permitir que aquel joven, el hombre que siempre deseó, sellara con un beso aquella noche llena de historias y momentos románticos.

El escenario era perfecto, ni siquiera en sus más trabajados sueños hubiese podido imaginar su primer beso de esa manera, en realidad no creía que existiese mente alguna capaz de diseñar todos los detalles que adornaban aquel momento, era como si todas las criaturas nocturnas hubiesen compuesto la música más melodiosa para aquel instante, nadie que estuviese observándolos ignoraría el impresionante descender de las hojas de los árboles, parecía que preferían separarse de aquellos gigantes de la historia y caer rendidas ante los dos amantes que se encontraban sobre la hierba, incluso las mansas aguas de segundos antes ahora se hallaban inquietas, deseosas de ver el comienzo de una bella historia de amor, anhelantes de presenciar aquellas almas fundirse en un solo aliento.

Inuyasha se había convertido en un verdugo de la distancia, la fuerza de sus sentimientos lo estaban conduciendo hacia la muchacha de largos cabellos y mirada cautivadora a gran velocidad, parecía que su corazón conocía el camino exacto para encontrarse frente a aquellos labios carmines y retarlos a una extraordinaria batalla, no había obstáculos que los separaran, mejor dicho, el amor del que era prisionero era tan intenso que había evadido todas las dificultades que se oponían para llegar a su objetivo, sin duda aquella niña, su niña, era el horizonte que tantas veces había deseado encontrar, Kagome era ese faro que todos los navegantes quebrantados buscan sin cesar en las noches de tormenta, aquel que les conduce salvos hacia su hogar.

Ya faltaba muy poco para que sus labios quedaran prendados de los de ella, su rostro era testigo de las travesuras del aire que abandonaba el cuerpo de su amada, seguro que esa era la hora decisiva en que rozaría los tibios dominios de Kagome, tenía mucho miedo al saberlo, si bien él no era un novato, se sentía poseído por la inexperiencia y la incertidumbre, y no era para menos, era la primera vez que habían sentimientos verdaderos de por medio, la primera vez que todos sus sueños, deseos y expectativas estaban en juego, la primera vez que se había enamorado de verdad. Qué inútil resultaba el tratar de contener todo el frenesí que poseía sus sentidos, su cuerpo había tomado el mando de la situación, no obedecía razones ni temores, tan solo quería descubrir el misterio que guardaba la muchacha en su boca, aquel tesoro que se encontraba escondido en ese lugar y que no había sido descubierto por nadie más.

- Te...amo... - murmuró el joven de cabellos plateados al tiempo que su cabeza se reclinaba para ubicarse frente Kagome.

- Inu...yasha... - fue lo único que alcanzó a susurrar la muchacha de largos y sedosos cabellos azabache antes de que sus labios cayeran prisioneros de aquel esperado contacto, al fin nuevas sensaciones estaban corriendo por sus venas, sentía como había encontrado su lugar en la boca de ese muchacho distraído y tierno, ella que segundos antes se hallaba tan nerviosa, ahora estaba totalmente armonizada con aquel beso, sus labios no tenían ningún problema en alcanzar el ritmo de los de Inuyasha, todo era más de lo que esperaba, era algo incomprensible, sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón la dulzura, la suavidad, y al mismo tiempo apreciaba como la pasión se intensificaba, ahora era conciente de cuanto amor había dejado en libertad su Inuyasha en el momento en que la besó, sin duda ese era el inicio de una de las mejores etapas de su vida, ahora ya no estaría sola, había encontrado al fin a la persona ideal para compartir su tiempo, sus ilusiones, sus anhelos, sus inquietudes, sus problemas, sus momentos tristes y alegres, sus victorias y derrotas...su vida.

Otra vez tenía que volver a experimentar la dificultad de separarse de Kagome, pero es que la necesidad de oxígeno lo estaba venciendo y ya no podía oponerse más, ¿qué diría?, ¿cómo se comportaría de ahora en adelante?, muchas preguntas se le venían a la cabeza una vez más y no podía concebir respuestas para todas ellas, aunque no se hallaba muy desesperado, pues en esos momentos hablar parecía algo inútil, lo mejor sería seguir con la conversación que entablaron hace poco, no exactamente la que requería de palabras para manifestarse, sino más bien, la que solo requería de un beso para estar en un nivel más alto que cualquier otra que en su vida hubiese emprendido, el leguaje del amor era lo más expresivo que se le ocurría para llegar a ella.

...

Estaba muy dubitativo, era sumamente extraño que su padre lo citara el Lunes a primera hora en su oficina, ¿porqué querría hablar con él?, además se notaba que era una noticia muy importante por el tono que usó en su voz, seguramente estaba a punto de suceder algo que cambiaría su destino, o por lo menos que impondría otro rumbo a lo que ya tenía planeado para su futuro, sin embargo, tenía muchos líos en su vida como para recargar uno más a su cuenta, el asunto de su matrimonio con Rin no dejaba de preocuparlo, él estaba seguro de amarla y querer pasar el resto de su vida a su lado, pero aún sentía miedo de adquirir tal compromiso, él no era un tipo muy expresivo en cuanto se tratara de emociones, en cambio Rin era el modelo de mujer a las que les gusta los cariños y los mimos, ¿cómo podría complacerla?, tendría sin duda que restablecer su forma de comportarse y eso no le sería tarea fácil. En cualquier otra circunstancia hubiera hablado con Rin, pero no había forma sutil de decirle a una mujer que el compromiso que tanto deseó establecer, se hallaba sobre la cuerda floja.

- ¿Puedo pasar? - escuchó decir a la jovencita que entraba sigilosamente por la puerta.

- Ya estás adentro - contestó fríamente, auque lo intentara, su personalidad era indiferente de naturaleza, ni siquiera con Shiori podía tener deferencias y palabras dulces, no por el hecho de que fueran medios hermanos, sino porque no había nada capaz de arrancarle su desapego por la gente y las situaciones.

- No podía dormir...y como no encuentro a Inuyasha... pensé que talvés...yo... - pero no pudo continuar, Sesshomaru ya le había dado una respuesta antes de que ella hubiese terminado su petición al indicarle que se acercara y se sentara en la cama.

- ¿Otra vez esas pesadillas? - inquirió tratando de crear un ambiente libre de tensión para ambos. Sesshomaru apreciaba mucho a Shiori aunque no lo demostrara, aquella niña había pasado por momentos muy difíciles, él lo entendía perfectamente, el hecho de no tener una madre cerca era una carga difícil de sobrellevar, él lo sabía, a pesar de que su madre casi nunca vivió apegada a él, en el fondo sentía su ausencia; y además la pobrecita tenía que lidiar con un irracional que le habían dado como hermano, ese Inuyasha era el peor castigo que habían podido darle a su existencia.

- Si...espero que no te incomode que duerma contigo esta noche - dijo cabizbaja, su medio hermano le provocaba un poco de temor, siempre se veía tan serio y frío, que por más que quisiera, no podía negarse a tenerle un poco de recelo.

- Tranquila, ya sabes que cuando el incompetente de Inuyasha no esté, puedes venir - terminó por decir al tiempo que giraba sobre su cama y daba la espalda a la muchacha, esa era la mejor señal para decirle que era hora de ir a dormir y que la conversación había llegado a su fin.

...

Ahora sí que se sentía ofuscada, ¿cómo era posible que la hicieran esperar más de una hora en esa sala?, parecía que justamente a ella tenía que sucederle todas las cosas malas, era como sí mientras más deseara volver a casa, más inconvenientes se presentaran. Ya quería abordar el avión, pero éste seguía retrasado por el mal clima, que cómico resultaba saber que ese había sido uno de los mejores veranos de todo el año y que en el preciso momento que ella necesitaba un buen día, las cosas se tornaban adversas. Pero al menos, de uno u otro modo, valía la pena la espera, al fin regresaría a al hogar que abandonó seis meses atrás, seguramente su madre la recibiría con los brazos abiertos, incluso el propio Inutaisho se sentiría contento al volver a verla, no obstante no podía decir lo mismo de la reacción que tendría Inuyasha. Habían sucedido tantas cosas entre ellos, buenas y malas, aunque las malas fuesen las que más pesaran, que irónica resultaba su vida, siempre supo que burlarse del amor de Inuyasha era jugar con fuego, pero jamás se imaginó que resultaría literalmente quemada al hacerlo, lo había extrañado tanto durante todo este tiempo que no había razón alguna para esconder que realmente lo amaba, - "qué ridículo" - pensó al saber que la intrépida cazadora se había enamorado de su presa.

**Fin del Capítulo V**

Espero que no se hayan llevado una mala impresión de este capítulo, me costó mucho hacerlo, especialmente porque lo escribí en menos de un día. Normalmente me tomo unos tres días para escribirlos, pero esta semana he estado totalmente ocupada, la universidad se está llevando mi vida!!!!! Además ofrecí tenerlo listo para este sábado, y no podía fallar a mi promesa, soy una mujer de palabra. Sinceramente aún no quería que hubiera besos entre Inu y Kag, pero hubieron muchas personas que me lo pidieron así que no pude negarme, como lo dije en capítulos anteriores, yo hago lo que mis lectoras deseen. Si les gustó el capítulo entonces agradezcan a la canción del nuevo ending de Inu, o si no les gustó entonces cúlpenla. Realmente me encanta esa canción, no sé porque pero me da inspiración. Al fin Kikyou está a punto de abordar el avión de regreso a casa de mi perrito favorito, es mi oportunidad de crear ciertos problemitas entre Kag y él. Quiero desearles de paso un feliz día de las brujas, no lo tomen a mal, pero aquí en mi país todos deseamos a nuestras amigas y a nuestros amigos un feliz día, claro en son de broma, pero lo hacemos y como yo ya los considero mis amigos, entonces les deseo el mejor de los días.

Antes de agradecer la gentileza que han tenido en dejarme reviews, quiero dedicar este capítulo, aunque no está bueno, a dos personas muy especiales para mí, mis dos brujitas más queridas, las voy a nombrar sin un orden específico, para mí ambas son igual de importantes:

**Haneko Higurashi, **como ya te dije y te lo vuelvo a repetir, eres una de mis más grandes amigas, gracias por apoyarme, y por haber pensado en mí cuando te dijeron que ya no tendrías internet, eso me hace sentir bien, porque es muy bonito saber que alguien a quien consideras muy especial también te considera de la misma manera, fue un completo gusto el verte por la cámara, prometo que te escribiré, me encanta contarte cosas, y además no puedo dejar de decir que eres mi asesora estrella, todas las ideas que me diste las tengo muy presentes, fuiste uno de los grandes motivos por los que continué mi fic, si aún no aparecen tus sugerencias es porque como te dije una vez, quiero que se saboreen poco a poco, así es mejor, sin embargo ya estoy preparando la llegada de mis villanos para poner en marcha tus ideas. Gracias por todo, cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras, ya sabes que estoy dispuesta a darte una mano cuando sea necesario y cuando no lo sea también. Saluda a tu amiga de mi parte, ya sabes a la que vi por la cámara. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, te lo prometí como regalo de día de las brujitas y por eso lo escribí. Cuídate muchísimo y besos. No dejes de luchar por lo que quieres. Sigue escribiendo, lo haces muy bien. Y por cierto se me olvidaba decirte que cuando te escriba te mandaré los bosquejos de mis capítulos a que me los apruebes, solo con tu aprobación los publicaré. De nuevo, gracias amiga por toda tu comprensión y apoyo.

**Chiisana Minako, **gracias loquita por tu incondicional apoyo, es muy importante para mi tu opinión, quién diría que te convertirías en otra de mis más grandes amigas, siempre me pone contenta cuando me conecto al internet y estás ahí para conversar, me caes muy muy bien (aunque nunca me quieras contar lo que va a pasar en los capítulos de la serie de Inu), por ello te dedico este capítulo, lo hice con mucho cariño y con un momento Inu Kag como a ti te gusta, mucho waff par ti, sinceramente no era necesario que me pidieras que lo hiciera, porque ya había pensado en dedicártelo. Eres un gran apoyo para mí, además creo que con este capítulo ya me siento un paso más cerca de tu club de inseguras anónimas, mejor dicho, con cada capítulo me hago más miembro del club. Es un honor el hecho de que leas mi historia, gracias infinitas por siempre dejarme el primer review. Espero que sigas con tus historias, justamente hace unos minutos me llegó una notificación de que habías actualizado, espera mi review en pocas horas más. Cuídate muchísimo, estudia con empeño, y muchísimos beshitos para ti.

A ambas (Haneko y Chiisana) les dedico esta frase que encontré en uno de los libros que solía leer "La amistad es como el mar, se ve el principio pero no el final", y estoy segura que jamás veremos el final.

Ahora sí debo agradecer mucho a todos los que me dejaron su review, no tienen idea lo satisfactorio que es leerlos, así como a ustedes les gusta leer fics, aunque no sean los míos, a mí me encanta leer sus opiniones.

Hola **gossa,** uno más de tus reviews, ¡qué bien!, espero haberte complacido con el pequeño besito, gracias por tu apoyo, espero tu opinión sobre éste. Muchísimos besitos y saludos para ti.

Gracias **chouri**, es el primer review que recibo de ti, es genial, prometo que revelaré a su debido tiempo todos los misterios que rondan la casa de Inu, por el momento acepté tu sugerencia de poner un momento Mir San, espero te haya gustado. Besos.

Cómo estás **crystal-dono,** aquí tienes un poquito de Sess y Rin, claro un pequeñito pensamientito, pero es un buen comienzo, no te preocupes espera mucho más de ellos en el siguiente capítulo. Cuídate.

Hola de nuevo**Chelo, **gracias infinitas por pensar que escribo espectacular, pero créeme que debo mejorar mucho y prometo hacerlo, me temo que voy a hacer sufrir de ahora en adelante a mi parejita preferida, por eso traje ya a Kikyou oficialmente de vuelta, pero tranquila, Inu y Kag se quieren tanto que nada los va a separar. Besitos.

Qué tal **SweetSugar894**, ojalá que en este cap no hayan confusiones, traté de hacerlo lo más claro posible, aunque es un poquito difícil porque mi mente no está muy lúcida que digamos, además me encanta salir con cosas incoherentes de vez en cuando. Gracias por decir que mi fic está lindo, te cuento que tu review estuvo mucho más lindo. Chao.

**Sweet Aome, **gracias, es el segundo review que recibo de tu parte, estoy contenta, ojalá que este capítulo no esté tan flojito, intenté hacerlo más largo que los demás, de todos modos si no está bien discúlpame, pero mis neuronitas están algo desgastadas. Nos vemos.

Qué bueno es contar con tu opinión **naru-coral, **aquí te regalo un besito de mis protagonistas, espero lo hayas disfrutado, no te preocupes, no dejaré el fic, aunque lo pensé muchas veces, me di cuenta que no puedo abandonar un proyecto que les gusta a las personas, aunque no sea a muchas. Muchísimos saludos para ti.

**kagomeanti-kikyo**, tu primer review, me alegra mucho, espero que opines sobre este capítulo también, gracias por los ánimos que me das. Suerte en todo.

**Cristy-girl**, como estás, que gusto que me escribas, aquí puse un momento Mir San, ojalá no te desilusione, en los próximos capítulos sabrás mucho de ellos. Saludos y besos.

**FENIXGIRL**, como te encuentras, espero que bien, sip, mi fic tiene de todo, pero creo que pondré humor y acción después, no quiero que se torne aburrido. Escríbeme pronto ok?. Cuídate mucho. Nos vemos.

Hola **aska ishida**, gracias a ti también por tu review, es genial que aparezcan nuevas personas que leen mi fic. TQM. Cuídate mucho y gracias por tus buenos deseos.

Que tal **Maytelu**, que honor que mi universo alterno esté entre tus preferidos, espero que por este capítulo mal hechito no pierda tu apoyo. Saludos y beshitos pa' ti. Mejoraré, no lo olvides.

Y a todos los demás que no pudieron dejarme su review también les agradezco de todo corazón, son lo máximo, espero conocer que piensan la próxima vez, muchísimos saludos para ustedes. Cuídense mucho.

Creo que este capítulo estuvo muy cursi, la verdad es que no puede calificarse como romance porque está mucho más pegajoso que eso, pero ni modo, ojalá lo disfruten. Quiero contarles a todos, y además debo decirles que son los primeros que se enteran, que tengo una nueva alegría en mi vida, VOY A SER TÍA DE NUEVO, no tienen idea lo feliz que estoy, además otra alegría es que recibí muchos reviews, gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Si la trama no está buena, o la redacción me falló, no me culpen, es que les repito que mis estudios están acabando con mi capacidad neuronal, mi cerebro está en una crisis de fatiga. Espero actualizar pronto, y me esforzaré para hacer del siguiente capítulo algo bueno. Me despido no sin antes desearles el mejor DíA De LaS BrUJiTaS De SuS ViDaS!!!!!!!!!!!!! disfruten muchísimo y pidan muchos dulces. Además si quieren pueden agregarme a sus contactos msn o yahoo, me encanta conversar con mis lectoras y lectores.

Hasta el próximo capítulo. Suerte en todos sus proyectos.


	6. Una confesión inesperada

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo los uso solo para crear historias y nada más, lo único de mi propiedad es el ordenador y las ganas de escribir

"… " están pensando

… cambio de escena

**(…):** una que otra aclaración de la autora

**_Capítulo VI: Una confesión inesperada_**

Era un día tranquilo, nuevamente el sol se colaba por la ventana de la lujosa habitación y la incitaba a abrir sus párpados, jamás los había sentido tan pesados, costaba mucho sobreponerse al cansancio y al agotamiento, pero el deber la llamaba, de seguro su padre estaría ya en la mesa esperándola para pedirle una explicación sobre la tardanza del día anterior, ¿qué excusa inventaría?, estaba metida en un serio problema, su padre tenía una gran habilidad para detectar la mentira y si de veras quería convencerlo entonces tendría que ingeniar un plan perfecto que no diera paso a dudas ni preguntas.

Se puso de pie, sintiendo como las cobijas de su cama se resistían a dejarla salir, llevaba una mala noche a cuestas, no tenía ni el mínimo deseo de ocupar más de dos horas en arreglarse como solía hacerlo todas las mañanas, ya habría tiempo después, además no sabía de ningún compromiso pendiente o una razón de peso para hacerlo. Tan solo tomó en sus manos un abrigo y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras rumbo al comedor.

- Pensé que ya no vendrías y por ello me apresuré en desayunar solo - dijo su padre enfatizando su acento en la última palabra que pronunciara, mirándola de una forma tan reprochadora que hasta la hizo sentir un poco culpable.

- Lo siento - respondió Kanna, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de madera que rodeaban la elegante mesa de cristal en toda su extensión.

- ¿Acaso solo eso vas a decir?…esperaba algo más - objetó Naraku sintiendo como sus nervios se alteraban poco a poco ante la expresión desinteresada de su hija.

- ¿Crees que haya algo más que decir? - preguntó la joven de alborotados cabellos tratando de no darle la suficiente importancia al asunto, quería sonar lo más normal posible para evitar que su padre extendiera la conversación que ya empezaba a sentir incómoda. Siempre era lo mismo, no podía entablar un diálogo con su padre por más de dos minutos, pues siempre las palabras terminaban tornándose ásperas y amargas.

- Deja los desafíos para Kagura…¿averiguaste lo que te pedí? - dijo el hombre mientras leía el periódico, no encontraba cosa más difícil que indagar en los pensamientos de su hija en aquel momento, Kanna era una tumba cuando se lo proponía, sin embargo, él no se hallaba de buen humor como para resignarse a no obtener respuestas, si su hija era obstinada, él lo era en mayor magnitud, aunque le resultaba muy cómico verse enfrentándose a su vivo retrato, sin duda Kanna había heredado muchas cosas de él, muchas mañas y habilidades que a Naraku le había costado mucho aprender a dominar a la perfección.

- No…tenía cosas más importantes que hacer - respondió ella al tiempo que introducía un pedazo de pan en su boca, su comentario no era del todo irreal, pues se había ocupado en muchos otros asuntos y olvidó por completo la tarea que le había encomendado su padre antes de que partiera a la casa de Inutaisho.

- ¡No me desafíes Kanna…no te conviene! - gritó Naraku casi consiguiendo que los majestuosos ventanales de cristal se volvieran trizas mientras tomaba con una sola mano el cuello de su hija, tenía muchos deseos de apretarlo con fuerza, pero prefirió resistirse, después de todo ella era una pieza clave en su estrategia, sin embargo lo asustaba un poco ver como con cada día aumentaba más la rebeldía de la niña de blancos cabellos y mirada vacía que sujetaba, ya hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser la muchachita fácil de manipular, si no ponía un alto a su osadía, entonces pronto ella se convertiría en una de sus enemigas y olvidaría por completo que algún día fue una de sus aliadas.

- Sin embargo sé que eres inteligente y sabrás decírmelo todo a su debido tiempo…nunca olvides de que lado estás…o te podría ir mal - terminó por decir mientras soltaba bruscamente a la muchacha y se disponía a salir de la habitación.

Kanna no pudo más que respirar hondo y con fuerza, realmente sintió que se quedaría sin aire cuando su padre la tomó por sorpresa, a veces era tan agresivo que ya no sabía que actitud tomar frente a él, sus reacciones eran impredecibles, le temía, pero nunca dejaría que él la dominara, ya estaba cansada de cumplir sus absurdas órdenes, se sentía un simple utensilio en las manos de Naraku, no entendía el por qué de su desesperación por conocer más sobre la vida privada de su tío, sin duda, su padre se traía algo entre manos, algo lo suficientemente sospechoso como para hacerla creer que se avecinaban tiempos difíciles. Mas, no tenía la disposición suficiente como para dar paso a que su padre fraguara algo en contra de Inutaisho, lo apreciaba tanto que no le importaría ponerse en contra de su familia con tal de defenderlo.

…

Luego de un largo viaje y de horas interminables soportando turbulencias y sacudidas al fin se hallaba en su ciudad natal, recorriendo una vez más los pasillos que la habían visto partir seis meses atrás en busca de nuevas oportunidades estudiantiles, que ocultaban el real propósito de encontrar una salida a los problemas que ella mismo se había forjado, era aliviante pisar tierra firme, aún no podía superar el gran temor por las alturas que desarrolló a partir de sus primeros juegos con Inuyasha…sí, desde sus tiernos años había estado junto a él viviendo momentos alegres y tristes, jamás imaginó que aquella amistad de tantos años sería consumida por sus irracionales decisiones, no recordaba exactamente cuándo los juegos inocentes se tornaron violentos e hirientes, pero tenía muy presente en su mente que ella había sido la única autora de esas oscuras páginas de su vida. Anhelaba aquel ayer cuando las cosas eran más fáciles y el panorama no lucía tan lóbrego, si se pudiese retroceder el tiempo arreglaría tantas imperfecciones, pensaría mejor sus acciones, reflexionaría más sobre las consecuencias de sus actos, dejaría de jugar con los sentimientos del muchacho que había acaparado cada instante de su estadía en ese extraño país que la recibió en su búsqueda de paz. Poco a poco imágenes comenzaron a tomarse sus ideas, todas sus travesuras infantiles se volcaron en su cabeza y no pudo contenerlas…

_**FLASH BACK**_

Kaede corría desesperada buscando a los niños de la casa, había recorrido cada pasillo, cada habitación, no se había perdido de ningún rincón, y a pesar de ello no lograba encontrarlos, se habían esfumado sin dejar rastro, esos muchachitos traviesos eran todo un caso, el mundo se tornaba peligroso cuando aquellos pequeños 'demonios' unían fuerzas, si la situación continuaba entonces el planeta tierra no duraría mucho en pie.

- ¡Inuyasha y Kikyou, si no están aquí en un minuto no tendrán postre! - gritó a los cielos exasperada al extremo, sabía perfectamente que el único camino viable que llegaba al corazón de los chiquillos era la comida, era casi infalible, aunque no se podía descartar la idea de que ellos ignoraran sus palabras y simplemente continuaran con sus juegos, rogaba que ese no fuera el caso.

- ¡Oye eso no es justo!, ¿acaso no tienes sentido del humor? - reclamó Inuyasha saliendo de los matorrales que escondían segundos antes su presencia.

- No es divertido que me causen estos sustos - respondió la ama de llaves, que había acabado transformándose en la niñera del hijo del dueño de la mansión, y no solo eso, cualquier calamidad o necesidad del lugar estaba totalmente en sus manos, ella era casi como una mujer 'todo terreno', sin embargo la carga que representaban los asuntos de la casa no se comparaban con el tormento de cuidar de los pequeños.

- Tranquila anciana, solo estamos jugando - dijo el niño de ojos dorados de lo más tranquilo, ignorando por completo la preocupación que Kaede trataba de transmitirle con sus palabras.

- ¡Los espero en la casa en diez minutos, caso contrario Chester disfrutará de sus helados…he dicho! - luego de esto la mujer se retiró al interior de la mansión buscando descanso.

- ¡Listo! Al fin se fue…vamos Kikyou quiero mostrarte algo - ordenó Inuyasha a la pequeña que aún se encontraba tras los verdes ramales temerosa de que su madre la castigara por haberla hecho rabiar.

- ¿A dónde iremos? - se escuchaba decir a una voz mientras la silueta de una niña de escasos siete años asomaba en la escena y tomaba la mano que antes le había extendido el niño de cabello plateado.

- Al 'lugar prohibido', es una expedición peligrosa pero será genial - respondió decidido Inuyasha, ya su padre le había advertido cientos de veces que no se acercara a los límites del bosque, pero la sed de aventura lo llamaba incesantemente, tenía una necesidad imperiosa de encontrarse con lo descocido, estaba seguro de que ese lugar era fascinante y por eso su 'malvado progenitor' le impedía ir en su búsqueda, pero en este momento el jefe de la casa se hallaba fuera y no había persona que se interpusiera entre él y el blanco de su interés.

- No creo que sea correcto - indicó Kikyou, era un asunto de muerte segura acercarse a ese sitio, todas las noches su madre le contaba historias de monstruos que se refugiaban en el 'lugar prohibido' y ella no quería visitarlos, de tan solo pensar en la idea sus cabellos se erizaban y su cuerpo temblaba.

- ¡Eres una cobarde! - gritó Inuyasha volteando y fijando la mirada en su compañera de juegos.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! Es solo que no me gusta desobedecer a mi madre - inquirió la niña en su defensa.

- ¡Si lo es niña miedosa! -

- ¡No lo es! -

- ¡Si lo es! -

- ¡No lo es! -

- ¡Si lo es! -

- ¡Está bien iremos! - respondió Kikyou sin poder contener más la rabia que recorría sus venas, la fastidiaba cuando Inuyasha la trataba así, si lo que él quería era llegar al 'lugar prohibido' entonces así sería, después de todo su dignidad y valentía se hallaban en juego.

Caminaron durante varios minutos esquivando un sin número de ramas y plantas que se atravesaban en su camino, el cual empezaba a tornarse sombrío y lúgubre, los árboles parecían cansados de mantenerse erguidos y muchos ya se anunciaban torcidos y maltratados, no se divisaba rastro alguno de vida o algo parecido e incluso el firmamento comenzaba a adoptar matices grises, la noche hacía acto de presencia, Kikyou tenía el presentimiento de que si daba un solo paso más estaría metida en graves problemas. Sin embargo Inuyasha no pensaba lo mismo, a cada segundo sus expectativas crecían, estaba totalmente ansioso de llegar, de descubrir el misterio que ninguno de los niños normales se atrevería a buscar, si las cosas salían bien él sería reconocido como el muchacho más valiente, ya hasta imaginaba el epitafio que plasmarían en su tumba su familia y amigos el día de su partida al otro mundo: "el único ser que se atrevió a pisar el 'lugar prohibido' y que consiguió salir con vida para poder contarlo, un verdadero conquistador y triunfador", ya saboreaba la dulzura del reconocimiento.

Los ruidos nocturnos inundaban el lugar, las sombras lo cubrían todo, dibujando formas extrañas que intranquilizaban a los intrépidos exploradores, los árboles crujían y el viento soplaba muy fuerte, parecía una de esas películas de miedo en que los personajes se acercan a un punto clave en que desean no haber nacido pues el temor los invade y su cuerpo falsea, el momento decisivo en el cual su mayor temor se presentaría ante sus ojos.

- Al fin llegamos, aún puedes arrepentirte Kikyou - bromeó con la pequeña, ella se veía muy intranquila, casi como él, aunque lo disimulara Inuyasha también tenía un poco de miedo, si se acercaba un poco más, ya no habría marcha atrás, empezaba a titubear y eso lo molestaba, ¿a dónde había ido el anhelo incansable de adentrarse en lo inexplorado?, no, no podía ser débil, ya había llegado muy lejos como para arrepentirse, además Kikyou confiaba en él, sabía que su misión era protegerla, por ello debía ocupar su mente en otras cosas pues el temor y la duda no son buenos concejeros.

- Claro que no - dijo ella posando su figura detrás de Inuyasha, allí se sentía segura, no sabía que podría estar esperándolos detrás de los matorrales, pero sea lo que sea, ella estaba lista para salir a toda prisa de aquel lugar.

- ¡Es ahora o nunca! - gritó Inuyasha retirando los últimos vestigios que ocultaban el 'lugar prohibido', su cuerpo se hallaba tenso, sus piernas no podían dejar de tiritar, sus poros estaban funcionando más de lo normal, su boca se hallaba seca, un nudo en la garganta tomaba posesión de él, cerró sus ojos, resignado a lo que estuviera predestinado a suceder.

De haber sabido lo que encontraría de seguro nunca hubiera emprendido la macabra aventura, estaba preparado psicológicamente para enfrentarse a cualquier clase de criatura infernal que se hallara en aquel territorio pero nunca para lo que sus ojos observaron sorprendidos, lágrimas brotaron de ellos, su corazón comenzó a latir desaforadamente, el aire comenzó a faltarle, no podía articular palabra, simplemente se quedó estático mientras una figura siniestra se acercaba peligrosamente…

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

- Su equipaje está listo señorita - interrumpía una voz sus pensamientos, era el mensajero del aeropuerto que al fin había solucionado el problema de la pérdida de sus pertenencias, ahora sí se encontraba lista para retirarse del lugar en busca de su familia, aquella que abandonó sin previo aviso seis meses atrás.

…

La había citado al medio día inventando una serie de tontas excusas que jamás pensó que ella creería, pero aún así allí se hallaba su prometida, hermosa como siempre, radiante de felicidad, sentada en la mesa que él reservara el día anterior, necesitaba hablar urgentemente con ella, se acercó lentamente, dibujando en su rostro una mueca de calma, no quería que Rin se percatara de que las cosas no iban bien, se sentía tan culpable por lo que le iba a decir, pero no podía contener más el remordimiento que lo invadía cada vez que ella le hablaba de la boda, era la hora de ser sensato, cueste lo que cueste.

- Hola ¿cómo estás? - dijo en tono serio y desinteresado

- Hola amor - respondió la muchacha formando con sus labios una sonrisa y atrapando los labios de Sesshomaru.

- Toma asiento, necesito decirte algo muy importante - musitó mirando al suelo y adoptando la misma postura que su interlocutora.

- No quiero que preguntes nada, tan solo escúchame - volvió a decir, tomó aire, y aclaró su voz.

- Te amo Rin, jamás dudes de eso - continuó mientras tomaba la mano de su prometida y la miraba a los ojos, esos ojos que lucían desconcertados y confusos.

- Creo que me precipité mucho al pedirte que nos casáramos,…aún no estoy listo para adquirir un compromiso tan grande - terminó por decir mientras tomaba un sorbo del agua que antes se afanara el mesero en colocar sobre la superficie de metal donde ahora descansaban sus brazos, hundió su cabeza en ellos, no podía mirar a Rin, no tenía la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo, se sentía un imbécil, el hombre más cruel sobre la faz de la tierra, ¿cómo podía hacerla sufrir de esa forma?, pero ya estaba hecho, las cartas estaban sobre la mesa y ya no podía retirarlas, ahora solo quedaba esperar la reacción de la muchacha, rogar para que todo saliera lo mejor posible.

- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?,…¿te arrepientes de estar conmigo? - preguntó Rin mientras la imagen de Sesshomaru se tornaba borrosa a causa de las lágrimas que sus ojos contenían dificultosos.

- No es eso, mira, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, pero no aún, dame tiempo - respondió el muchacho enfocando su mirada nuevamente en la joven que tenía en frente, lucía muy afligida, cómo le dolía verla así, pocos segundos antes Rin sonreía y ojeaba una revista de vestidos de novia, y ahora por su culpa sollozaba, cada gota que brotaba de los ojos de su amada era una daga que le atravesaba el corazón, pero no podía continuar mintiéndole, él no quería contraer nupcias aún, sentía que todavía no tenía la madurez necesaria como para mantener una relación estable, necesitaba aclarar sus ideas, darles una secuencia correcta para obrar, pensar con calma dejando los sentimientos de un lado, la razón debía guiar sus acciones, en momentos tan decisivos no hay espacio para el corazón.

- ¿Tiempo?, te he esperado durante cinco años, ¿y aún quieres tiempo? - susurró la chica de veinte años con risa nerviosa, desilusionada totalmente, ¿a dónde había ido su Sesshomaru, aquel hombre seguro y formal del que se enamoró?, Rin sentía que compartía la mesa con un desconocido, su prometido debía estar escondido en algún sitio, talvés todo esto era una broma de mal gusto o una pesadilla, se frotó los párpados ansiosa de despertar, de poner fin a la escena hiriente que estaba viviendo, pero no resultaba, el panorama no cambiaba, - "¿porqué a mí?" - pensó ahogada aún más en sus lágrimas.

- Sabía que no lo entenderías - se limitó a decir Sesshomaru desviando su mirada al ventanal del lujoso restaurante.

- ¿Entender? ¿qué quieres que entienda? ¿crees que es fácil para mí? - reaccionó Rin, dejando caer el peso de su puño sobre el tablero.

- Tampoco es fácil para mí - respondió él conciente de que todos los presentes que disfrutaban de su almuerzo clavaban sus miradas en ellos.

- ¡Pues parece que sí! - exclamó la muchacha irritada, aquel cínico le estaba diciendo que jugó con ella, que jamás quiso estar a su lado, ¿y decía que no le era fácil?, - "idiota" - pensó con rabia.

- Tengo miedo Rin, miedo de que las cosas no resulten bien - alegó en su defensa, tomando nuevamente las manos de la muchacha.

- Yo también tengo miedo Sesshomaru, pero no por ello voy a dejarte plantado como tú lo estás haciendo conmigo - contestó rompiendo violentamente el contacto y alejándose de él dirigiéndose a la salida del lugar .

- Pero ¿qué quieres que haga? - preguntó desesperado tomándola del brazo, en afán de detenerla.

- ¡Qué pienses un poco!, ¿crees que un compromiso puede deshacerse así como así? - replicó enjugando sus lágrimas, la disgustaba derramarlas por alguien que no se las merecía, retomó después la discusión y continuó

- Kagura tenía razón, fui una tonta al no creerle - terminó su comentario

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿qué fue lo que te dijo? - inquirió Sesshomaru, ¿qué tenía que ver esa arpía en la situación?, lo más seguro era que la hija de Naraku preparó el territorio inventándole cuentos a Rin, ahora deseaba más que nunca matar a esa mujer intrigante.

- Me advirtió que esto sucedería, que tú no me amabas, pero no, yo fui tan tonta y la ignoré, bien merecido lo tengo - se culpó Rin.

- ¡No digas eso!, yo te amo, lo único que te pido es que aplacemos todo y pensamos más tranquilamente las cosas - manifestó el joven tomando por los hombros a su acompañante, pero ella no decía nada, mantenía un silencio perturbador y desesperante, él ya no podía soportarlo.

- Lo siento, pero ya me cansé de esperarte, me di cuenta que todo esto es inútil y decepcionante - se limitó a responderle.

- ¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí, que no valgo la pena? - preguntó Sesshomaru sintiendo su ego por los suelos.

- No quiero seguir hablando, debo irme - dijo Rin llamando un taxi, gracias al cielo no tardó mucho en conseguirlo.

- Espera aún no me contestas - reclamó él alcanzando a la joven que se apresuraba en subir al transporte.

- ¡Suéltame! - gritó la muchacha de largos cabellos, después solo atinó a cerrar la puerta, casi atrapando los dedos de Sesshomaru, y se perdió en las saturadas calles del centro de la ciudad.

…

Se deslizaba como todo un experto por los pasillos de la mansión, sus piernas eran ágiles y livianas como el viento, nadie había notado su presencia, ni siquiera su propia sombra podía seguirle el rastro, había robado tantas veces el auto de su padre que su cuerpo había adquirido una habilidad inigualable, ya faltaba poco, casi todos los obstáculos habían sido burlados, ahora solo la cocina se interponía entre él y su presa, unos cuantos pasos más y lo habría conseguido, asomó su cabeza por el marco de la puerta sigilosamente, - "genial" - pensó al ver que la habitación estaba desolada, se acercó quedando frente a frente a la entrada del garaje, la abrió impaciente y posó su mirada en el lujoso vehículo que escondía el lugar, estaba reluciente, sin un solo rasguño, era perfecto, Kagome sin duda quedaría muy impresionada al verlo llegar en él, que ingenioso había sido al deducirlo.

Inuyasha tomó la llave y la introdujo silenciosamente en la cerradura, la giró con cuidado, pronto la puerta se abrió y colocó su cuerpo sobre el elegante asiento de cuero, tomó el retrovisor y lo acomodó de tal modo que llenara sus expectativas, presionó el control remoto y la rejilla de la entrada se elevó, pisó el acelerador, se alejó lo más pronto posible del lugar del crimen, llegó a la puerta principal, se justificó con el guardia de seguridad y abandonó la lujosa mansión. Pronto estaría en la casa de su novia…

**Fin del Capítulo VI**

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aquí me tienen de regreso con otro capítulo, lo sé, está cortito y poco interesante, pero ni modo, debía dedicarle un poco de tiempo a Rin y a Sessh, hice lo posible porque valiera la pena la gran espera, pero creo que no lo conseguí, sin embargo sepan que escribí con todo mi corazón, así que no sean tan crueles. El próximo será largo y habrá mucho Inu/Kag Mir/San, escenas de celos entre el lobito Kouga y mi perrito favorito y demasiadas sorpresas, espérenlo.

Este capítulo va dedicado a mi hermana del alma y asesora estrella **Haneko Higurashi**, una amiga muy importante y especial para mí, gracias por brindarme tu amistad, eres genial. TQM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Espero que pronto puedas publicar tus historias y que fanfiction no te las borre.

Además un saludo muy especial para mi querida **Chiisana Minako**, gracias por tu apoyo, tu comprensión y tu amistad, TQM!!!!!!!!! También te dedico este capítulo a ti.

Ahora sí, a responder sus reviews, por los cuales estoy muy agradecida!!!!!!!

Hola **gossa **gracias por felicitarme, me costó hacer la escena del beso, pero al menos te gustó, dame tu opinión sobre este cap. Saludos

**Chiisana Minako**, qué gusto leer tu review y saber que soy una de tus sempai, es un honor, gracias, tú eres una de las mías, cuídate mucho y beshitos!!!!!!!

¿Cómo estás **Sweet Aome**?, espero que bien, gracias por tu apoyo, para el próximo habrá muchísimo Inu/Kag. Lo prometo

Hola **kagomeantikikyo**, gracias por tu comentario, disculpas por haber actualizado tan tarde, pero mis estudios me absorben el cerebro. Chao y cuídate mucho.

**Cristy-girl** cómo va todo, te complací con mucho de Rin y Sessh, casi todo el cap es sobre ellos, espero te haya gustado, tranquila no sufrirán mucho. Cuídate.

Cómo vas **naru-coral**, aquí está la continuación, ojalá no te haya decepcionado mucho. Saludos y beshos!!!!!!

Qué tal **Natsumi-san**, que bueno que te haya gustado, gracias por tu apoyo, lástima que este capítulo está feito, pero el próximo valdrá la pena. Cuídate.

Hola de nuevo **FENIXGIRL**, ahora sí que Kikyou está lista para dañar la vida de mis protagonistas, claro que ya me encargué de dañar la vida de otra parejita, pero bueno, dejaré de ser cruel algún día. Chao

**aska ishida** gracias por tus buenos deseos, disculpa mi locura, pero suelo escribir cosas un poco incoherentes, es como mi toque personal, no eres la única que se ha confundido, ojalá éste cap no esté tan raro. Nos vemos.

Hola **Sweet-Sugar-894**, siempre me preocupa que las cosas que escribo sean comprensibles, pero no siempre lo logro, ni modo, es importante para mí tu apoyo y tus comentarios. Gracias!!!!!!!

**Daniela, (LightAngel)**, que gusto recibir tu review, acepto tu concejo, siempre los acepto, pero hoy hice sufrir a Rin y a Sessh, pero tranquila, luego de los momentos difíciles el amor renace con más fuerza, pronto las cosas entre ellos mejorarán. Beshitos!!!!!!!!!!

**Nathari-Chan**, espero te guste este cap, gracias por leer mis ocurrencias. Te cuidas mucho, saludos.

**Mony**, tu primer review prima, espero muchísimos más, al principio no vas a entender la historia porque no ves la serie, pero cualquier duda puedes consultarme, gracias por tu apoyo, anímate a escribir tu también, además tu fuiste la de la idea de escribir en fanfiction, si no me lo proponías, mis historias no existirían. Chao

Bueno me despido de todos, deseándoles que estas fiestas de navidad las compartan en compañía de sus seres queridos y amigos, disfruten sanamente de esta época, y recuerden, navidad son todos los días del año no solo en diciembre.

Y como ya es costumbre, te agradezco a ti lector, que estás pensando en no dejar review, anímate, no es difícil ni demorado, dame tu opinión para mejorar, cualquier crítica constructiva, sugerencia, concejo, duda será muy bien recibida, no se preocupen no muerdo!!!!!!!!! Cuídense mucho y beshitos!!!!!!!!!!!

Se despide:

InNuBuGgYMiaU!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
